If I only knew
by Ferda
Summary: Bonnie has now moved to Seattle. She wanted to forget her awful past in Mystic Falls. However Bonnie was hiding something..She had feelings for Damon. She tries to forget him but what will happens when mister :"I love myself" will suddenly come back?
1. Damon is BACK? WHAT?

Bonjour/Hello guys!

Yep, I'm finally back. But I know that I must apologize for this so long absence. However, I have a real good reason which explains why I did not write since a so long time. In fact, someone has hacked my msn, and has changed a lot of things including the password of my old account. I can't have access to my old account anymore, so I let you imagine how disappointed and sad I was when I have discovered that, I had so many visits, but mostly so many wonderful reviews which were so precious for me. Because I had put in that story all my heart, and the fact that I couldn't have access to this account has affected me A LOT! Then I felt really discouraged, and I felt too afraid that what happened to me will recur a day or another! I'm really sorry guys, I hope you understand me. But now, I feel better, and this thanks to all those amazing Bamon stories I have read, like everyday. You guys gave me the strength & inspiration to write again and fulfill my story.

So once again, sorry, I've decided to create a NEW account and put back all my previous chapters and add the new chapters.

So I hope you'll enjoy and give me a lot of wonderful& interesting reviews!

Je vous aime.

Xx Ferda

PS : I don't own the Vampire Diaries, it will always belong to Lj Smith. So unfair that she get fired. IsupportLjsmith

**CHAPTER 1**

**« **_**By loosing my Grams, I've learnt that it was the time for me to grow up, to be more self-confident, to change myself and this by becoming the most powerful witch ever. And even if for this, I'm forced to loose my only real friends Elena and Caroline. And by the same occasion : betray them. I will do it, because … It will be for me the only way to succeed to achieve my destiny… **_**»**

One month took place, after the dark events occurred in Mystic Falls…. Only 1 month which has let Bonnie Bennett change by herself, and this, by moving from this city which had brought her loneliness, tears, fear, heart broken… Yes, Bonnie Bennett needed to make a break, to be far away from her past, to try to forget how during this dark year full of misfortune, she has been used, betrayed, all this because of the Salvatore brothers, mostly Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie couldn't stand anymore hear his name in her mind, or see his face in her nightmares. Damon is now the only reason of her misfortune, she feels so hurt to be so weak inside of her when she's in front of him. Even if she tried to appear as strong as courageous as she wanted to, she had to admit that she was still the poor teenager who has seen her heart broken by Damon Salvatore. She always had those bothering feelings for him, she has never told anyone about this. Can you imagine, the poor Witch in love with the Vampire who has caused the death of her beloved Grams! That was completely absurd but it was the truth. She loved him, she still did not know why but, she knew that a part of her heart said that she belonged to him and this forever…

But she had to forget this idea of him and her crazily in love with each other! She had to be stronger than she has ever been before and she also had to prove to herself that she could change her behavior by being ruder, colder and heartless. Because now she was not a weak Witch anymore, she was powerful ! And she knew that.

Bonnie Bennett had moved in Seattle, this city was quiet, without bad vibrations and of course without any Vampires, Wolves or any others creatures like that! Seattle was the best way for her to practice easily her powers and make them grow up. She feels so well in Seattle! Even if it was not really easy for her to convince her father, to let her move from Mystic Falls and live a new life. He did not want to let her alone in this big city leading her life as she wanted to, but he finally accepted, because Bonnie told him that it was the only way for her to do the bereavement of her Grams, she also promised him that she will as fast as possible enroll herself in a new high school to carry on her studies.

Now Bonnie Bennett lived in a small flat paid by his father, yes the flat was very small but it was enough for her to practice her powers quietly in her own space and mostly alone. To help her father to pay the flat, Bonnie worked in a small library near her high school. Her high school was named « Wildcats high school », this school seemed to be normal and quiet without any paranormal phenomenons! And that's all she needed ! At the beginning students asked to themselves what was she doing in this high school at the middle of the year, but she finally found two good new friends named : Ashley and Tina . Those girls were completely and literally deferent from Elena and Caroline. Ashley and Tina enjoyed their adolescence as normal teenagers, completely blind from the dark creatures who lived in their country! They just wanted to have fun, plays with boys, find the perfect and fashion clothes for her, finish their studies to be accepted in a smart university which there were gorgeous men! Bonnie liked those girls because they make her forget, a little, her dark past and also Damon.

A morning, Bonnie decided to wake up earlier, she wanted more than anything, practice her powers and learn how to control them before having to go to school. She wasn't really sure if practice her powers alone was a good solution but she had nobody now, excepted Ashley and Tina, yes but.. They didn't know that she was a Witch! Bonnie knew that if she wanted to take the decision to tell them her secret and her real nature, she would loose them and be nicknamed : « The nuts », « The awful Witch » or other things like that! And that was the last thing she needed to.

She couldn't deny that she wasn't normal but confess to her new friends that she was a powerful Witch would be the worse thing to do.

After having practicing her powers she went to her first lesson : History, with Tina and Ashley. Since 10 minutes, the lesson had begun and Bonnie felt already bored thinking that she was wasting her precious time by listening to the annoying talking again and again, none stop…. When suddenly she felt that something was wrong, something in the atmosphere that she couldn't explain.

The only thing she could say was that it was powerful, strong, dark and …cold! Those things made her automatically thought to Damon Salvatore, but it wasn't possible. She thought that he couldn't have found her, and why does he would want to find her? No, no, no. She had to forget him, to forget her past but she just couldn't remove from her head that dark atmosphere which was closer and closer from her.. This feeling continued to follow her during all her lessons. By leaving the high school, she suddenly stopped herself.

Next to her car, there was the only person she had kept in her mind all this morning. Damon Salvatore in person. What? That couldn't be possible? Bonnie wasn't able to know if she should run away to her flat and cry or just confront him and see if she was so courageous as she thought. But she didn't know, she didn't know how to react, she just wanted to disappear. She noticed that Damon was still this gorgeous man, she has known a month ago. With his black short hair, his leather black jacket, his beautiful blue eyes which were fixing her, and unfortunately his fucking smirk on his face. No Damon hadn't changed at all.

But this still didn't help her to make a choice, she was now immobilized since a few minutes in front of her new high school and Damon, amused by the situation, kept his smirk by fixing her! Bonnie finally realized how stupid she looked and she decided that she couldn't stand this situation anymore. So she rushed at him, with all the nerve that she could gather inside of her. She tried to wear the angriest look ever on her face to show to Damon that she had changed…But his fucking smirk was more than destabilizing….

**XOXO guys. **


	2. NO Bonnie do not hit Damon!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bonnie's point of view.**

"Hello hello my little witch! Have I missed you?" said Damon cheerfully.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I said trying to seem annoyed and full of nerve.

"What a welcome Little Witch! I'm so hurt! "

"Poor Damon, maybe you want me to call your Katherine to comfort you! Or wait. Each times I forget if she loved you or Stefan? Oh no! Sorry, I remember that she was just playing with you , and that she didn't love you! Haha I had almost forgotten that point!" I Said trying to give him a fake smile.

"SHUT-UP BONNIE!"

I suddenly felt that Damon was apparently a little hurt by what I had just said and by my new behavior.

"Oh really? I thought you wanted me to tell you if I've missed you ? Well my answer will be…No! Well I admit that hurt you and push you violently on a tree, miss me a lot! But nice as you are I'm sure you'll let me do this once again, one day !

"Hahaha as I can notice, your dead Grams brought you some humor! Ah this Sheila will never stop I guess!"

I couldn't help and let a tear fall on my cheek, I couldn't face Damon anymore and I was about to leave when I felt his hand on her arm.

"Wait, Bonnie I know…I went too far..hmm excuse me okay?"

"You? Apologize? Are you kidding? I can't believe it. "

"Bonnie, I know that I shouldn't have talk about your Grams like that, I'm aware about that so I tell you once again : I'm sorry!"

At this moment, I felt really lost but I couldn't stop hearing my heart beating stronger and stronger while he was looking at me like that.

"Hmm…Okay. I guess I should also apologize for what I've said about your dear Katherine…"

"That's not a bad idea Little Witch… " Smirked Damon

"Okay, so I'm sorry Damon. Now can you leave? "I said, praying inside of me that he would leave as far as possible from me.

"Apologies accepted my dear Little Witch and no I won't leave! I've seen some beautiful girls in Seattle, they will surely take a lot of my time and …. "

"- Damon! What do you want from me? If you are here to have fun with some girls, ok, but stay the hell away from me !"

"I need you Bonnie. " Said Damon seriously

When I heard those words from Damon's mouth. My heart beat very swiftly, I couldn't even hear my own voice, I wondered if he was indirectly telling me that he had feelings for me.. But this idea left when he added..

"I mean…I need you to help me, to find Katherine!"

I couldn't realized what he had just said to me! Katherine? He only wanted me to find his fucking vampire Katherine? Was he really thinking that I would help the Vampire who's the reason of my Gram's death and of my departure? I glanced at him a last time and decided to leave as fast as possible but suddenly I felt Damon's cold hand on my right arm. He forced me to look at him, we were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Bonnie, listen…I know that you hate Katherine, but I really need you. You have to help me, I know how you became a powerful Witch now. " He told me by whispering in my ear.

Oh gosh I couldn't stand that anymore, the way he was looking at me, the way he whispered, the way his hand was now caressing my arm. It was too much for me. So I pushed him away and said violently :

"ARE YOU KIDDING DAMON? ARE YOU REALLY THINKING THAT I'M GOING TO HELP YOU TO FIND THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST ON THIS EARTH? BUT YOU'RE RIGHT DAMON, I'M POWERFUL NOW AND IF I ACCEPT TO USE MY NEW POWERS IT WILL ONLY BE TO KILL HER ! GOT IT?"

I was now trying to control myself and mostly my powers, I really didn't want to set something on fire near my new school, fortunately everyone were already left. Damon, him, was shocked he would have never imagined that I could react like this. Damon come back close to me and said :

"Bonnie, I only need you to find Katherine because she has kidnapped Elena and Stefan. As soon as you left Mystic Falls, Katherine took advantage of the situation and kidnapped them! That's why I need you Bonnie. You have to help me to find Katherine to release them! "

XOXO GUYS + GIMME GIMME REVIEWS !


	3. How to resist to Damon Salvatore?

**Chapter 3**

Damon let me speechless. I couldn't realize that Katherine was still ruining my life. I have already lost my Grams and now she wanted to make suffer Elena and Stefan! But a small voice inside of me was telling me to ignore that they had been kidnapped by Katherine. A part of myself was ordering me to do not pay attention of what Damon was saying to me. I had broke up with my past, I had managed to make a fresh start and forget all of this dark past which was haunting me day after day. Sure, I still love Elena and Stefan and care about them but they belonged to my past and inside of me, I didn't want to be confronted to this past anymore. I'm a new Bonnie Bennett and I want to stay as I'm now and not like I was before. I'm done with that.

Damon was still looking at me, but not with his typical look : « Look at me, I'm Damon Salvatore, the hottest vampire ever honey », no…This time, he seemed to be serious, really serious. As if he wasn't this annoying selfish vampire he used to be. And unfortunately I knew that what I was about to tell him, was going to make him angry more than ever :

" Sorry Damon but I've got a new life now and …I'm really busy so I don't think I will have enough time to help you."

"WW.H…WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING BONNIE ? BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT I'VE JUST HEARD YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE TOO BUSY TO SAVE THE LIFE OF YOUR OWN FRIENDS? AM I WRONG?" Shouted Damon.

"No you aren't Damon. And I'm not kidding, you have to understand that I'm here in Seattle to make a fresh start and all those Katherine/Elena/Stefan problems aren't my business anymore, ok? It's YOUR problems, not mine! You have to deal with them : ALONE! **"**

And suddenly, I felt my back pushed violently on the wall. The pain was so distracting me that I did not notice that Damon was now a few inches from me. I could feel how he was angry, how he wanted to bite me, to make me suffer, I could see this in his look.

I was so afraid but I didn't want to show him my weakness, I wanted to seem as if I was as powerful as I was saying. Moreover I couldn't use my new powers, because I was still a beginner and I still had to practice in order to achieve my goal : become the most powerful Witch never seen before.

The tension was electric, we were looking at each other since a few minutes now and I couldn't dare move or even say something. When suddenly, Damon stroked my cheek with so much tenderness that I gasped. Then he whispered to my ear :

"What happened to the lovely Little Witch who was always ready to save people she loved. Where is she?"

"She's gone Damon."

"False. She is still here but she doesn't want to face this."

He gently began to stroke my hair making me close my eyes.

"Bonnie, I need you to help me, thanks to you I'll succeed to kill Katherine and to make her regret having chosen Stefan instead of me and… "

I did not let him finish his sentence, I pushed him as far as I was able to. Because at that moment I had exactly understood which game Damon was playing at…

"OH MY GOSH, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! YOU WERE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME DAMON AND THIS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO HELP YOU! WERE YOU REALLY THINKING THAT I WAS ABOUT TO FALL INTO THE TRAP? " I yelled

"- Well, as I could see you were falling into the trap Bonnie. I could feel how much you were enjoying myself stroking your hair! Don't deny it Bonnie, I'm hot and you can't change it. Nobody can resist to my hmm..how could I qualified my wonderful charm ..?" Said Damon amused.

"You're still this annoying, selfish, heartless and pitiless Damon Salvatore. Why do you want Katherine? You are the second choice, you'll always stay Katherine's second choice, stop trying to change that and mostly get a life ! I won't help you so for god's sake, forget me!"

I had for the first time since I've met Damon, told him all I thought about him. And it felt so good. I was showing him how I had changed my behavior and how the Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls was not there anymore. Maybe I was too rude, but he deserved this, he had just played with me by doing his « Damon thing ». He wasn't aware how his game had affected me. My feelings for him still did not have disappeared and I couldn't accept the fact that Damon was playing with my feelings so easily. I was maybe a Witch but I still have a heart. And apparently, Damon wasn't aware of that.

Instead of answering me with his famous smirk, he just stared at me. I could see in his eyes a kind of sadness, but I wasn't sure at all. Then, he just nodded and left. Without any words.

For the first time, I was now wondering if I was going to like the new Bonnie Bennett…

XOXO GUYS + GIMME GIMME REVIEWS!


	4. OH MY GOSH HIS LIPS!

Chapter 4 :

The next morning, I was with Ashley and Tina in a new fashion shop, named : "Nordstrom". They wanted to buy some new clothes for their own pleasure. In fact Ashley and Tina were really really rich and spend their money was their daily activity. I admit that it was very boring for me to see them buy again and again and ask me : "Hey Bonniiiiiiiie it suits me? I'm not too fat in that dress ?".

Each times, I tried to smile seeming to have fun but this time I couldn't lie anymore. I was still shocked by the event of yesterday. I couldn't get him out of head…The way he was looking at me, the way he was stoking my hair. I was still disappointed by myself because I had let him discover how much effects he had on me. Damon knew exactly how to make me lose control. I wondered if he also knew my feelings for him. Often, I dreamt of revealing him that I have feelings for him I imagined that he would just laugh at me, telling me that I had no chances and that his heart belonged to Katherine, only. But I was really determined not to see this dream come true, I really had to try to remain impassive in front of Damon. Even if it was hard, I had to try.

Who knows, maybe he will leave me alone and I won't have to face him once again. But Damon was really stubborn and he wasn't the type of guy who give up so easily …No he was more the kind of guy who always get what he wants. But I had made a promise to myself : I won't yield to Damon. Never. I was so in my thoughts that I did not notice that I was saying his name out loud in front of Ashley and Tina who were already gazing at me with a huge smile :

"Who's this famous Damon, Bonnie?" Asked Ashley

"Ww..What? Oh..hm..he is nobody girls. Forget, ok?"

"No no no Bonnie, since you're our friend we have never heard you talking about some men. And overnight, you're saying out loud the name of a mysterious man named Damon! Come on Bonnie, why not tell us more about your man?" Begged Tina

"First of all he is not my man, he…"

"Not yet" Said both Ashley and Tina with a smile saying : _We will do whatever it takes to make you have this guy._

"Girls, listen Damon is someone I want to forget, ok? He…He is a part of my past and I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Oh ..He broke you heart Bonniiiiiiiie? Oh you know what? Tina and I are going to say two words to your famous Damon! Nobody is allowed to break the heart of our Bonniiiiiiiiie!"

Suddenly I heard my brain screaming warning! I had to prevent them to meet Damon. Because he could bite them and kill them or she could also tell him my feelings for him. Oh my gosh, I really had to stop Ashley and Tina.

"NO! I mean… Him and I, have never been a couple. He is in love with someone else and hmm… I don't like him anymore because hmm I have noticed that he is…HE IS UGLY !"

_Stupid stupid Bonnie_. That was what I was saying to myself. I could have found something else to say but maybe it will works. Why not?

"UGLY? Bonniiiiie stop lying to yourself. We can see in your eyes that you're crazy in love with this Damon but hurt at the same time because he's in love with someone else. "

Gosh, sometimes they could really amaze me. Heck, what was I supposed to say now? Seeing that I was speechless, Tina said :

"You are beautiful Bonnie, and you should be more self-confident. If you love this Damon you have to make him change his mind and… "

My heart beat louder. I wasn't listening what Tina was telling me anymore. Because in front of the shop there was Damon. He was standing there, smirking by giving me a wink. I did not think about what I was doing in fact. I just run out of the shop, letting Tina and Ashley completely confused by my behavior. I came near Damon and without saying any words I took his hand and led him in a deserted alley. I could feel that Damon was really shocked by my gesture but he did not do anything. And that was weird. But I was so angry that he dared come back and try again to convince me to join him in his stupid «_Let's destroy Katherine_» plan.

I pushed him to the wall with all the strength I had. I thought he would be a little bit afraid but…Unfortunately he was still smirking and he seemed so amused that it made me want to hit him again, again ..AND AGAIN. I couldn't stand his behavior anymore:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DAMON? DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SET YOU ON FIRE? BECAUSE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I CAN DO IT!"

" Whoo..My Little Witch is in fact a bad girl? If I were you I wouldn't be so wicked, your Santa Claus won't bring you your wand! "

"HA-HA-HA really funny Damon. Instead of wasting your saliva, could you tell me which word you did not understand in : _what are you doing here Damon?. _"

"My dear dear Little Witch, as you know I'm here to convince you to help me. Have you forgotten : Katherine, Elena, St Stefan? Oh don't tell me that Alzaimer disease can also strike the Witches? " Said a Damon, extremely amused.

"My dear dear Damon. How many times will I have to tell you that I WILL NEVER HELP YOU? And please don't even try to seduce me because I promise that I will.. "

"You will what Witch? Tell me?.. "

Oh my gosh, no. Damon was not so close from me. I couldn't let him be so close from me. I will once again lose control and…

"You know what my Little Witch, I have always wondered how it was to kiss your sweet tender lips.. "Smirked Damon

I was tirelessly repeating to myself : RESIST BONNIE RESIST !.

His lips were now a few centimeters from mine. I could feel his warm breath all around me. I tried to push him but it was so light that he didn't take my request seriously.

" Shh..Shh Bonnie. Do not resist. Let me kiss you. Just for a once.. "

His eyes were now close and than he kissed me. I can't describe you how it felt to be kissed by Damon because it was completely indescribable. His lips were so sweet and he was kissing me with so much tenderness that I was wondering if I was really kissing Damon Salvatore. This kiss was so intense, I lose control, and I grabbed his jacked to make him be closer from me. I could feel that he was surprised. But he continued to kiss me. After a few minutes our lips parted. I didn't know what to do or even what to say. Damon was just gazing at me a little confused.

So I did just the only thing I could do. Run. Run as far as possible from the man I was in fact, madly in love with.


	5. That's just the beginning Bonnie!

**Chapter 5 **

Why did I run? I can be so stupid sometimes! Damon must now think that I had been affected by our kiss and maybe he will discover my feelings for him! What was I supposed to do after our kiss? Slap him? Kiss him back? I really didn't know…He must think that I'm still a poor teenager who prefers run instead of face the difficulties…

But oddly, I had this strange feeling that I wasn't the only one, which had been affected by this kiss. Before leaving, I could feel how confused Damon was. He kissed me so passionately, I wasn't expecting this, at all! Damon has always tried to kiss Elena, she has always been his second concern after his dear Katherine. Whereas he has always tried to ruin my life, not caring at all if it was hurting me or not. So why now? Why Damon Salvatore wanted to kiss me? I knew that it wasn't one of his stupid games, when he told me that he has always wanted to know how it was to kiss me. At that time, I felt so special, as if no girls counted for him, only me. Now I couldn't lie to myself, I'm madly in love with Damon, and it will never be reciprocal because of Katherine or even Elena. I confess that I'm a little bit jealous of them, they already have Damon without lifting a finger whereas me it's totally the contrary.

Be careful, do not think that I hate Elena, she is my best friend, and the fact that this bitch of Katherine has kidnapped her and Stefan makes me feel so angry but on the other side, I had to forget my dark past who seems to harass me again and again.

On Sunday afternoon, I get a call from Tina, who was asking me to join her and Ashley to the new coffee shop which was situated near our high school. I didn't know if it was a good idea. Because I was still concentrated on my kiss with Damon and also because I knew, oh yes I knew, they were aware of who was Damon now. They must have seen him yesterday. Oh my gosh, I hope they won't focus our conversation on him. It was the last thing I wanted.

I've finally decided to accept the invitation, I just had to do as if nothing happened yesterday.

When I arrived at the coffee shop, I directly saw Ashley and Tina which were already waving their hands, giving me their huge usual smile!

I sat down next to Tina. They were both looking at me as if they were wanting something. Something from me I guess.

"So…..? " Said both Tina and Ashley with excitement.

" So what…? "

" Bonniiiiiiie stop playing with our nerves! You exactly know what we are waiting for! We let you guess, his name begins by the letter D ! "

"Hm… you want to talk about David Letterman? " I said by joking.

Apparently, the joke did not work. At all. Tina and Ashley were looking at me as if I was a weirdo or something like that.

"Bonnie, are you kidding? We are talking about Damon! Your Damon! "

Were they really thinking that I didn't know that they were talking about Damon? Oh my gosh, this conversation will be long, very long I think.

"Girls, I repeat, Damon isn't mine! And as I said yesterday I don't want to talk about him. That's all! "

"What? You don't want to share with your amazing, beautiful, talented friends what happened with your Damon yesterday? " Said both surprised Ashley and Tina.

"Noth…Nothing happened yesterday. We have just talked. "

"TALKED ABOUT…..?"

"About…Girls am I in an interrogatory or something like that? Is it so hard to understand that Damon is a subject I don't want to talk about?"

I was about to leave when I saw him. AGAIN! Gosh, am I going to see him everyday?

But the worst, it that he wasn't alone. There was a tall blonde girl extremely beautiful but who looks extremely idiot as I could hear thanks to the way she was saying Damon's name : DA-DII-DAAMOONEEE ! And mostly because of the way she was giggling. You know it's the type of giggle you want to destroy until you hear the absolute silence. Ok, I admit, I was A LITTLE exaggerating. But if you were me, you would have react exactly like me! And of course this dear Damon, was completely absorbed by her or by the way he was looking at her I could tell you that he was rather absorbed by her big chest! Oh the men!

Meanwhile, Tina and Ashley were looking at me with a look saying : _Poor poor Bonnie so it's him your Damon.._

I was doing my best to ignore Damon and his new toy but it was so hard. When I think that yesterday he was kissing me so tenderly and that today he's with this stupid girl. I didn't want to feel my heart breaks but I was already feeling hurt and humiliated. In fact, for Damon I was just a distraction. Our kiss meant nothing for him. I could feel a tear coming, gosh no I shouldn't cry, I had to stay strong and impassive. I was supposed to be a new Bonnie Bennett so I had to act like this.

Suddenly I felt Ashley's hand on my shoulder.

"Bonniiiiiiiiiiie please don't be sad, we hate seeing you in that state! "

"Let's take the positives points : your Damon is hot, he doesn't wear old- fashion clothes and gosh his eyes are so beautiful they… " Began Tina already completely under the spell of Damon.

"Please girls, no need to tell me what you about Damon. In my opinion he's just a jerk, a liar, a manipulator, a heartless, a…"

"Wow, Bonnie you're so rude with me. You've hurt me." Said a charming voice

Oh no, not him. Why can't he stay with his toy and leave me alone. No monsieur has to bother me, again and again. He was moreover, wearing his detestable smirk. Gosh, how I hate this smirk. The worst is that as I know Tina and Ashley, will try to defend me. Which implies, they will maybe talk to him about my feelings for him. Oh Lord, let me become invisible for a once!

"Damon go away. " I said trying to be as colder as possible.

"Miracles don't exist honey! "

"Are you deaf or something? She told you to go AWAY! " replied Ashley

No no no. Please Ashley don't do that! I was trying to stop her from saying anything else to him through my look, but she seemed to be blind, unfortunately!

"Hey Bonnie I didn't know that you had your own bodyguard! I'm becoming jealous! "

"Stop talking to Bonnie man! Go away you doesn't deserve her, she's much better than you and … " Began Ashley not knowing how what she was doing was dangerous.

"- And what ? Do you know that I could… " Began to reply Damon

But I interrupted him.

"DAMON! Could you please follow me, I have to talk to you !"

Or Damon seemed to don't have heard what I had just said, he was still gazing at Ashley with a threatening look. So once again, I took his hand and forced him to follow me behind the coffee shop. Fortunately there were nobody.

"Little Witch it seems like you love being in a deserted alley with me! I guess I could be flattered and…"

But I interrupted him again, but this time by putting a finger on his lips. Damon didn't expect me to do that. I could see that through the way he was now looking at me. Yes Damon Salvatore was confused!

"I will help you."

"Is it the truth or just something to make me forget to bite your friend's neck ? " Replied Damon perplexed.

"I repeat : I will help you to find this bitch of Katherine and save Elena and Stefan. "

"Glad to hear that Witch, actually it wasn't so hard to convince you and…" Began Damon

"-BUT, two conditions : you let my friends Ashley and Tina untroubled. Don't even dare to touch them. AND when we'll have accomplished our « mission » you'll have to let me come back to Seattle and live my life quietly. I won't see you again. Ok? "

"Ok my Little Witch. A deal is a deal. " Smirked Damon

If I only knew where this «mission » with Damon was going to lead us. It was the time for me, to show him the meaning of : powerful Witch.

**GIMME GIMME REVIEWS ! Bisous Bisous Ferda**


	6. Hey Bonnie welcome to VampireLand !

**Chapter 6 :**

: Gosh I was still trying to sleep, but with Damon's face in my head it was pretty hard! I couldn't get him out of my head, I was remembering all the events between Damon and I. Like the first time I saw him by leaving my new high school, our kiss and yesterday, when I've finally accepted to join him in his plan to release Elena and Stefan. I wasn't sure if I had taken the good decision, maybe I was wrong by accepting to join him. I had to forget my past and instead of this I was going to come back in this past which had really affected me.

But if I hadn't accepted to help him, he would have harassed me again and again. Or worst : he would have tried to bite Ashley or Tina's neck! I couldn't allow this! They were so unaware of the danger, so innocent, they didn't deserve to die cruelly!

Well, I really had to sleep now, because I could already feel that tomorrow will be a long day and I also had to sleep well to be able to support Damon's presence…

: I was so deeply asleep that the first time I did not hear the voice which was trying to wake me up. When suddenly I heard someone whispering softly in my ear :

"Good morning Little Bird, it's time to wake up and have fun with a sexy Vampire. Come on Witch, it's time to kick Katherine's ass!"

Wh?WHATTTTTTTTTT? DON'T TELL ME THAT ….

"DAMONNNN? Shit, what are you doing here? No, no I'm dreaming, that's it, I'm just dreaming."

"Dreaming? No Little Witch, if you were dreaming, I would have no clothes on me!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY APARTMENT DAMON! It's and no ! So LET-ME-SLEEP!" I yelled.

"First, I won't call that thing where you live : an apartment, it's pretty small here! Second, we have to leave right now, because I have found in which place Katherine has kidnapped Elena and St Stefan so it would be much better to move right now!"

"I'm not going to leave MY APARTMENT at 3am! Ok? I'm tired and Witches aren't Vampires, we need to sleep, us, sorry!" I said with a smirk.

I came back in my blankets, I shut my eyes, hoping that maybe by seeing that I was asleep he would leave but I was wrong…Completely wrong.. I suddenly felt Damon's body lay on me. Gosh, no that was too much ! He was once again so close from my lips and I felt so ill-at-ease with his body on mine. At first I couldn't find my words, Damon also felt it and he said amused :

"Oh Bonnie, I have laid on so many many many women's body that I admit, it's the first time I see someone speechless and so shy! Usually they are so talkative, a little too much besides but… Began Damon full of nostalgia.

"-Leave!" I whispered

"No thanks!" Smirked Damon

"Go away or I will…"

"You will what Little Witch? Call your buddy Harry Potter and throw me a curse? Whoo I'm so afraid! However, I will be honored to attend to your magic show honey!"

"You're so funny Damon, if only Katherine knew that, who knows, maybe she would not have thrown you for Stefan?"

Oh damn. I saw through his eyes that I went too far. He seemed to become so angry. I knew that Katherine was still a sensitive subject which was proving me that Damon was unfortunately still madly in love with her. I expected him to answer back but he didn't. Instead of that he went to my window and said before leaving :

"Be ready in 10min. I will wait you in the car."

And he left. For a few minutes I didn't move, I was really confused and a little bit embarrassed. Maybe I've hurt him? I finally decided to obey and get prepared. When I was ready, I left my apartment and I saw Damon's black Ferrari waiting for me. I entered to the car and I directly felt a kind of electric atmosphere…Decidedly, I was right, this trip will be long, very long.

7am : Here now 4 hours that Damon is driving me somewhere, and that we both did not pronounced a word. Have I to apologize? Or just let Damon lead me anywhere without saying anything? I should maybe choose the first option..

"I apo…..I apologize." I whispered, almost as If I was talking to myself.

"Did you say something?"

Gosh, how I was hating this!

"I said I . SO… Now can you please tell me where are we going?" I said quickly

"Hmm I really did not hear the first part of your sentence Little Witch, could you say it louder and by articulating please?" Said Damon now amused.

I sighed.

"I apologize Damon, for what I have said about you and Katherine. Okay? So now I repeat my question : where are we going?"

"Apologize accepted Witch. And we are going to San Francisco for 2 weeks."

"Are you kidding? San Francisco? But…Why..? I thought it would take us like 2 days to release them, not 2 weeks! Do not forget that I've got a life, me!" I said dumbfounded.

"Oh what are you imagining Witch? I also have a life which, besides, include a lot of naked women, and mostly sweet and tender necks!"

"Please avoid the details, or else I think I will vomit! Oh my gosh, 2 weeks! And by the way, tell me where exactly we are going and mostly what's our plan?"

"Jealous my Little Witch? I like it! I have already all planned, so we are going to a place named : "Castle Deviles", it's in fact a secret place which vampires from all around the world can meet each other and show off about all the persons they have bitten. In brief, we are going to pretend that we are friends looking for Katherine, but the hardest will be the fact that you'll have to pretend to be a Vampire and…." Began Damon seriously

"Wait a minute…A what? A Vampire? Are you crazy Damon? They will necessarily notice that I'm not a Vampire! All of these Vampires around me….They will bite me and I'm sure they…"

"Hey Spielberg, stop with your dramatic scenario! I told you that I have already all planned, you'll just have to follow my instructions! I thought I had to collaborate with the new powerful Witch Bonnie Bennett?"

"I'm powerful and I can …. destroy them if I want to, I'm not afraid at all!" I lied

"Hallelujah, so take this ring, it's almost the same I'm wearing, it will explain why you can support the sun, it won't arouse the suspicions!"

"Okay and…How have you known that Katherine was there?"

"I get some good and reliable information, no worries!

I was in fact so afraid. I wasn't imagining that I was about to expose my life like that. I was pretending to be a powerful Witch but in reality I still needed more and more practices! And moreover, be around so many Vampires who could bite me in 1sec that was really terrifying me. I was trying not to panic but it was so hard. But I've suddenly heard something from Damon's mouth which was telling me that with him, I'll be in safety.

" Nobody will bite you Bonnie. I promise you, if one of them dare to touch you he will directly say good bye to his life. All we'll be alright Witch."

**GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS ! I LOVE THEM! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ! Xx FERDA**


	7. Fangs are everywhere! Ugh!

**Chapter 7 :**

I finally fell asleep in the car. The route was so long, and I also was so tired and nervous that I needed to make a break. I began to feel much better and to recover my strengths. When I suddenly felt a hand shaking me gently. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Damon smirking :

"Have you slept well my Little Witch? Oh why am I asking you the question? You were so moaning my name in your sleep, that I couldn't hear myself thinking!"

"Shut up Damon, you know as much as me that it's lie! I wasn't moaning your name!" I said, exasperated by Damon's behavior.

"Sure?"

I did not reply, I've just pretended to ignore him and left his car but… Oh my gosh, was it the truth? Had I really moaned his name during my sleep? I didn't know, and that was stressing me more! No no Bonnie, don't be focused on that! I had to concentrate myself on the fact that I was now arrived at «Castle Deviles » and in a few minutes I was about to expose my life like I've never done before.

"Let's go Bennett! Come on, move!" Ordered Damon

I couldn't move. My heart beat faster and faster, I was shivering hugely. Fear took advantage of me and I was totally paralyzed. Damon felt my fear and I thought he was going to reassure me but it has been the contrary! He approached near me and said :

"Ok Little Witch, you have to understand that this is not a game, don't spoil my plan! I really want to deliver Elena and kill Katherine and it's not a Witch who's going to ruin that!"

"And Stefan? I thought you wanted to deliver both of them! And do not talk to me like that, ok? Yes I'm a little bit afraid and what's the matter? Should I remind you that I didn't want to be here! I've made sacrifices to help you!"

"First, I admit I mostly came here to save Elena because yes, I have feelings for her. Stefan is also a Vampire I'm less worried for his case! And secondly, I'd like you to seem for a once as being someone powerful and not weak as you're right now Bennett! Which stupid sacrifices have you done? Let your two stupid new friends for only 2 weeks? Wow what a sacrifice! "

I was now getting so angry against him but, also against myself. Because in fact he wasn't so wrong, I was still this poor weak teenager, unable to confront my fears by myself. But I think that the worst, was Damon's first sentence. I had always thought that seduce Elena was a distraction for him because he was madly in love with Katherine. But I was so wrong, he had feelings for Elena and he wasn't so hooked on Katherine anymore! I felt so hurt now but at the same time I had to hide that. I didn't want him to discover how much he had affected me. I saw that Damon was still waiting for me to answer back but instead of that I just said :

"Here we go."

I walked past him without a look. I felt his look on me, I was still so hurt that the only thing I wanted was to end with this « mission » and be free to live my life as I wanted to. Damon eventually followed me and we entered in the castle. Gosh, I was so amazed I wasn't imagining at all that this castle who looks in fact really old could be so modern and chic inside! It was as if we were in a 5 stars hotel, it was so huge and luxurious. I was speechless. Or then, I noticed something else : the Vampires. There were a lot of Vampires, much more than I imagined. They were all so beautiful, and pale. Or I could feel just by gazing at us, how they were all dangerous and starved! They were talking lively looking at each others with envy. I couldn't remove my eyes from them.

"Stop looking at them like that! It's not discrete at all! Follow me and do not forget that you are now a Vampire! " He whispered to me.

I obeyed. And followed him to the reception of the castle.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Davis and Ms. Parton, welcome to « Castle Deviles » please follow me, your room is ready and is waiting for you."

I look at Damon with a quizzical look but he gave me a fake smile telling me indirectly that it was a part of the plan to get a new identity. We had to stay prudent.

This man was also a vampire but he was pretending to be so …human! As if he wasn't a vampire, just a normal person. That was weird. When we were following him some vampires were looking at us with a suspicious look. I didn't know if I'll be able to handle this situation and pretend to be a vampire but I had to do this. So instead of looking down I tried for the first time in my life to resemble to Damon. So I smirked and tried to emanate from myself some self-confidence. When we arrived to our room I was shocked. It was so luxurious and beautiful BUT there was only ONE bed. There was a problem, were they blind or something like that because there were no reactions from them! Was I the only one to wonder why there was just one bed? Damon thanked him and entered in the room as if there was nothing disturbing!

"Are you kidding me Damon? Are you blind or… " I began outraged.

"Or what Witch? Is the room not to your taste? Isn't it enough luxurious for you? Do you want me to buy you the entire hotel and invite all your new Vampires friends for a huge party?"

"Ha-ha-ha! What a sense of humor Damon! But first of all stop calling me Witch, remember I'm supposed to be a Vampire my dear! And I wasn't talking about the room in general, but one element of the room exactly!"

"Okay okay my dear buddy Vampire, tell me which problem you've got? Oh you miss your wand that's it?" said Damon amused.

"Will you be serious for a once? I'm talking about the bed! There is only one bed! And you can stop dreaming, I won't sleep in the same bed as yours! No way! "

"It was the last still free room! So whether you choose to sleep in this bed with me or you'll unfortunately have to sleep…on the floor my dear! " Smirked Damon

"Wow Damon Salvatore is so gallant! So this is really what you think? That I will sleep on the floor or in the same bed as yours? Well I'm sure you wouldn't have said that if it was Elena instead of me! You know what, take this bed and even all the room for yourself! I will find somewhere else to sleep! "

I was about to leave the room when I heard Damon giggle :

"Haha, yes Bennett, that's it, go have some fun with all the dangerous and starved Vampires which are living in this castle! And by the way, why are you comparing you to Elena? Is there a valid reason?"

"Why are you asking me that Damon? After all you don't care about me."

With these last words, I let a confused Damon alone and left the room. I admit, I was a little regretting my choice. I had also get the stupid idea of talking about the fact that he preferred Elena instead of me, but I couldn't control myself, I had to tell him what I thought about him. Moreover, I was now alone, in a huge castle completely full of dangerous vampires and I didn't know where I was about to sleep. So I decided to visit the castle by myself, I was beginning to be lost when I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I thought that it was Damon but not at all! It was instead of him, a tall seducing man, I mean vampire, with blond hair and big beautiful brown eyes. He was now looking at me by smiling :

"Hello beautiful girl, may I help you?" He said with a charming voice.

"Hmm…Well thanks but…"

For a reason completely unknown, my heart was telling me to run as fast as possible from him. My brain was yelling : DANGER - DANGER !

"But what, lovely girl?"

"I have to go sorry !"

Then, I tried to run away from him but he caught my hand so violently that I could feel the pain all along my arm! After, I tried to scream but he put his other hand on my mouth, he pushed me to the wall and approached his lips from my neck! When I saw his fangs I was about to yell again and again but he was too strong for me! Sure, I could use my powers but I had to pretend to be a Vampire, which forbidden me to use them! Unfortunately, I felt his fangs on my neck. The pain was growing when suddenly…

Damon appears from nowhere, and remove him from my body and began to hit him ferociously without stopping! Oh my gosh, I had never seen him so…So out of control! His hunger was so strong that I was shocked. Not noticing that I was now silently crying.

"Dare once again touch her and this time I will really kill you" Threatened Damon to the half dead vampire.

Damon turned his face and looked at me. I thought he would again be angry because I was crying and that he was about to tell me I was weak but, weirdly, not at all. Instead of it, he just hugged me.

**I hope you've liked this chapter as much as me ! GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS! BISOUS -Ferda**


	8. Next time, drink this glass of Blood!

**Chapter 7:**

Gosh it was stronger than me, I felt so well in his arms. I knew that I shouldn't appreciate that too much but it was something I had secretly dreamt of since a long time. And this dream was finally becoming true! Unfortunately for me he stopped hugging me and then, he took me to the room. I didn't know what to say, I was still a little shocked by what had just happened to me. The way he was hugging me, let me think that he was regretting having let me leave alone in this castle full of dangerous Vampires but on the other side he seemed to be angry…Against me. I felt it when he suddenly and brutally stopped the hug. This silent was becoming unbearable for me, Damon sat down on the bed gazing at the floor not looking at me. Seeing him like that, was really frustrating for me, that's why I decided to make the first step :

"I really have to thanks you Damon, for saving me. Hmm… and also thanks you for the hug…I mean it was nice from you…" I said by hesitating.

"Don't get used to that, Witch. I won't always be there to protect you! If you want to ruin our « mission » tell me! " Said Damon coldly.

"I never said that! Are you really thinking that I wanted to be attacked? Is it my fault if I've been attacked Damon?"

"I'm just saying that you should not have left this room alone! Ok? It's too dangerous for you! You must understand in your little head, that this castle isn't Alice in wonderland! It's dangerous here, D-A-N-G-E-R-O-US !"

Damon's lyrics were affected me and because of that I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"I….I was angry because of our last argument and…Why are you always blaming me Damon? You wouldn't have said that to Elena and you know this as much as me and.." I began by crying.

"Damn it Bonnie! Can't you stop crying? For god's sake, stop being a crybaby! And why are you still mentioning Elena? Why? Yes, I wouldn't have say that to Elena, because unlike you she's stronger than you and much better than you! And you can't bare that Bonnie! Am I wrong? "

Damon was being so rude and hurting that it made me cry more and more. And at this time, I had only one solution.

"I'm going to take my bags and leave. Anyway, I'm useless."

I was still crying silently and my hands began to tremble. Whereas, I was taking my bags I suddenly felt Damon's presence behind me. I was so trembling and crying that I didn't know what I was doing. Then, I felt Damon encircling my arms with his. I was so out of mind and sad that I was trying to struggle. And then he went in front of me and approached by placing his forehead on mine. His hands were now slowly stroking my cheeks. His gestures were so soft that I was shivering. I refused to look at him straight in the eyes, my pain was so strong. I was unable to look at him.

"Please Bonnie, look at me." He whispered

"…."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you in that manner. I just want you to understand that the last thing I need is to see someone attacking you."

"Liar. You don't care about me. There are only Elena and Katherine in your head. Why am I for you Damon?"

I didn't know why, but I wanted to know if…If he really cared about me. I wondered if maybe, our kiss from last time also meant something for him.

"Look me in the eyes and you'll see that I'm not lying. I care about you. And what do you mean by : why I am for you? Obviously you're my Little Witch." Said Damon by smiling.

"Of course, I'm the poor Little Witch. Eventually, I was talking about our kiss, the hug Damon! What was that? Why did you kiss me, why did you hug me? Have you got an answer?"

He then moved back by looking at me with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me that the Little Witch is in love with me? I mean in a certain way it's understandable, I'm hot blah blah blah and nobody can resists me and…" Smirked Damon

"Please stop it! Who said that I was in love with you? I was just asking you why you kissed me and hugged me, I really don't need your thesis about : Why I love myself?"

"I was just playing Bonnie. Got it? I'm Damon Salvatore, don't forget that Witch! I'm sorry if it seemed to be real but…There will always be Elena and Katherine. That's all."

His last sentence was the most hurting. He was admitting in front of me that he was just having fun of me and that he only loved Elena and this Katherine. Once again, I didn't know what to respond. I was living the most hurting and humiliating moment of my life and all I was able to do was to stay speechless. But weirdly the fact of feeling so hurt made me feel more powerful. I didn't know how to explain you that but I could right now feel my powers grow up. I was, inside of me, consumed by hatred. Maybe that's why I felt so powerful. The anger was making my powers grow up more than ever! I was finally about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Damon said quickly :

"Enter."

A blond and tall vampire entered, by smiling at us.

"Mr. and Ms. You are invited to the welcoming banquet. Would you mind to follow me please?"

"Sure!"

Then Damon took my hand, ordering me to follow him without saying a word.

When we arrived at the banquet. My heart beat faster and faster. There were so many Vampires talking, laughing but the worst was that they all had a glass in their hands. I was absolutely sure that, there was blood in those glasses. What else? Oh my gosh, will I be forced to drink this blood? Damon didn't tell me that I was also supposed to drink that! No, I couldn't do that, it was so disgusting. But if I didn't do that they will understand that I'm not a vampire and gosh I don't want to imagine more than 100 vampires drinking my own blood. Inside of me, I knew that I had to drink that but I also knew that I won't be able to drink blood. What a dilemma!

Unfortunately for me, the Vampire went to bring us a glass of blood. Damon seemed to be concentrated, I had noticed that he was looking for Katherine's presence. The Vampire came back with two glasses of blood and gave us our glasses, before letting us alone. Damon immediately drank his glass of blood, besides everyone were drinking. It's as if I was the only one wondering what to do with my glass. Damon finally noticed how I was perplex and confused, he then whispered to my ear :

"Please Bonnie, drink it!"

"I can't! It's blood and …No I can't!"

"Bonnie drink your glass or it's all these Vampires who will drink your blood!"

"I repeat, I can't drink that!"

I was giving my glass to Damon but he was redirecting the glass near me, I did the same thing for him. And so on, when suddenly the glass of blood spilled on me. I was looking at Damon panicked. I thought he would be less panicked than me but no, on the contrary he was more panicked than me.

"Damon, oh my gosh what are we going to do? Do you think that they have notic…."

I couldn't finish my sentence because I get my answer. There were like, more than 100 vampires looking at me with a starving look. My mouth was open and I couldn't say anything. They were slowing approaching me by smirking. Damon took my hand and said:

" Two solutions honey : 1) We run. 2) We run. I let you guess which solution we should choose!"

**I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS XOXO FERDA**


	9. A bitch stays a bitch Katherine!

**Chapter 9 :**

Damon wanted us to run, but in my opinion that was useless. Maybe I could try to use my magic powers against them. I was about to tell Damon that I wanted to handle the situation by myself when I suddenly heard a feminine voice behind all those vampires :

"Oh but am I dreaming? It's my hot Vampire Damon Salvatore and the little naive Witch! I'm so spoiled! In what honor do I deserve that surprising visit ?"

Oh my gosh. Katherine Pierce in person, was now standing in front of us by smirking. Weirdly, I felt so intimidated face to her. She was so powerful and self-confident, compared to me. Inside of me, I hated her so much but on the other side I wanted a little to look like her. She had all she wanted and mostly Damon. I looked at him, and I could tell you that he was gazing at her with so much tenderness as if there were nobody else and that they were alone. He was still speechless and I felt as if I was about to cry.

"Hello, DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-MY-LANGUAGE ?" Said Katherine by making fun of us.

Suddenly Damon talked.

"Where is Elena ?"

I gave him a small nudge.

"I mean Elena and Stefan."

"Oh them, no worries honey they are here with me, enjoying their new life!"

I didn't know what she was talking about when she was saying « their new life » but I had this hunch that something really bad happened to Elena and Stefan. Damon was about to say something when I get my own answer. Behind Katherine, Elena and Stefan arrived. Elena looked so…So different and so pale! No…It wasn't possible! I couldn't imagine that…That she turned her! Moreover Stefan was looking at me as a prey and not as a friend anymore. I couldn't believe that, so I decided to hug Elena and unfortunately she did not hug me back. Instead of that, she was gazing at my neck with so much envy…

"Elena it's me, Bonnie! Do you remember me, please tell me what happened! Elena…!" I said so desperated.

I heard Katherine laugh, I knew that she was enjoying this moment, watching me suffering. I suddenly felt Damon's hand holding mine pulling me towards him.

"She isn't Elena anymore."

I could fell all the sadness from Damon's voice. I understood that the most affected, was him. He really had feelings for Elena. But he was strong enough to stay as cold as he used to be.

"Well found my dear Damon, they aren't the same anymore! And I can tell you is that they aren't going to recognize you, now. They are new Vampires. Oh by the way, why are you here Witch? Don't tell me that you thought that you were able to beat me? Or something like that?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to threaten her, to scare her but… I had to admit that she was stronger than me and I was weak. But for a once, I wanted to prove to myself that I was able to change.

"Why are you asking me that Katherine? Are you afraid? Because I'm powerful than you now? "( gosh, what a lie!)!

"Haha are you really sure about that? I'm not against a proof! Show me your talents Witch!" said Katherine amused!

I was about to answer when Damon interrupted me…

"No she won't! Stop playing with us Katherine, you know well that one way or another we'll get Elena and Stefan back, so don't try to intimidate us, you're just pitiful for me!"

I couldn't believe what Damon had just said to her. Was it the truth? I suddenly felt a semblance of happiness. I know, maybe I was dreaming and he was still in love with her. Who knows what fate is preparing me…

"ME? Pitiful? Oh I thought you love me my dear Damon. If I had a heart I would be so sad haha, please stop trying to hurt me, you're madly in love with me and you know that! Or… Are you attracted to this Witch?" Asked Katherine intrigued.

How should I react now? Had I to be glad because she asked the only one question I was wondering since a long time or had I to feel angry because of the way she was talking to him, the way she was treating him?

Meanwhile, Damon was breathing heavily. He seemed so confused, nervous and angry at the same time. Me, I was really embarrassed. I didn't want him or even Katherine to notice that I was really affected by this question. I loved Damon but each times he was hurting me by saying that he loved Elena and Katherine. I couldn't blame him, he didn't know my feelings for him. If only he was in love with me, I could give him so much love, he wouldn't feel as if he was the second choice. But fate was sometimes heartless and I had to deal with that.

I was still in my thoughts when Damon finally decided to talk :

"The question should be : if YOU love me, Katherine. You've just been playing with my feelings all the times never thinking if what you were doing was good or bad. You've always preferred Stefan, I could feel it while you were kissing me. Admit it!"

"Wow. What a speech Damon. So I've hurt you. Oh poor poor Damon. I know, I'm a player but what do you want me to say? It's not as if I was about to apologize! It's your fault if you fell in love with me, not mine darling."

"You did not hurt me. You've just confirmed me who you really are. You're just a mistake in my life, nothing more."

"Release Elena and Stefan NOW! Or…" I began

"-Or what? Do you know that all those Vampires plus Elena and Stefan are now under my orders. I can ask them whatever I want as for example : « Stefan, catch her and imprison her in a small and dirty room, right now! »!"

To my surprise Damon put me under him as fast as possible, taking his Vampire face. Stefan looked so furious and out of control. Gosh I didn't want them to fight. I didn't want Damon to be hurt.

It was now or never to so something…

**I hope you've liked this chapter guys! Sorry for the long pending, I've been so busy because of my studies, I promise you to update soon guys! Xoxo Je vous adore.**

**GIMME GIMME REVIEWS !**

**-Ferda**


	10. Only two weeks

**Pretty Little Vampires **: Thanks a lot! Aw Bonnie is in love with him, too hard to burn the ass of the man she loves haha! Keep Reviewing! BisousBisous!

**Bamon : **You're so sweet and funny! Thanks a lot for your amazing review! Lol Bonnie isn't really strong enough to burn more than 10 vampires haha, she needs to practice! Sorry Elena and Stefan will stay under Katherine's control, but Damon and Bonnie will do their best to save them! Of course I have got Bamon fever hun! Keep reviewing! BisousBisous

**DeathDaisy **: Keep reviewing (use words the next time lmao) BisousBisous!

**Hellzz-on-Earth **: Yes! Stefan and Elena are completely different now! Damon and Bonnie will very soon talk about « feelings » but it won't be as romantic as you imagine! Keep reviewing! BisousBisous

**Chapter 10**

I couldn't let Stefan and Damon fight. I didn't want to see them hurt and this because of Katherine's fault once again. I had to do something. I really had to stay with Damon in order to find a solution to help Stefan and Elena.

"-LET US TWO WEEKS! ONLY TWO WEEKS KATHERINE!"

Katherine suddenly focused her attention on me, whereas the tension between Stefan and Damon was slowly decreasing. At that time, I didn't really have a plan. All I wanted was to save them by distracting Katherine.

"Two weeks for what exactly?" She said by looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Hmm…I…I know that you're a player. So let's play? If Damon and I have not found a solution to save Elena and Stefan in two weeks you'll be allowed to do whatever you want of us."

" Haha! Are you serious? I can't believe that the stupid Witch thinks that she can allows me something!"

"What's the matter Katherine? Are you thinking that you'll maybe loose? I didn't know that a bitch like you, could be afraid of something!"

Gosh, I didn't know where this self-confidence was coming from but I liked it. I liked feeling so powerful, mostly in front of Katherine! I could see in her eyes that she was becoming angry but I didn't care and this even if I saw that Damon was gazing at me with incomprehension. I knew inside of me that he thought that I had became silly.

"You know what Witch, I feel so much pity for you that I'm going to accept your stupid suicidal game! You're right, I'm a player, and I can't wait to win my dear."

"Who said that you'll win? I bet that Damon and I will manage to save them and kill you."

"Hahaha really? Please stop dreaming, inside of you, you know that I will win. But instead of killing you and my loved Damon, I will torture you again and again while I'll do some nasty things with Damon and this, in front of you. But then I will maybe kill you, who knows?"

"Your opinion is useless for me Katherine. Nevertheless I want two things : first of all you're forbidden to bother us or to use one of your « diabolical plans » against us. Then, you have to let us see Stefan and Elena two hours by day. It's a deal ?"

I knew that Katherine was really hating this new self-confidence I was having. She came closer to me. My heart beat so quickly, the fear was increasing inside of me and I couldn't help but feel the need to run away from her as fast as possible. Or I couldn't do that. I peeped at Damon, his behavior looked so odd. It was as if he was repressing his anger. An anger not towards Katherine or Stefan but it seems like it was towards me. I had no time to think about that right now because Katherine was now whispering at me :

"Deal. But remember, only two weeks…Or…You know what will comes next.."

Then she left by laughing out loud followed by all those Vampires which had attended to the scene, and this including Elena and Stefan literally unrecognizable.

There was now, only Damon and I. I thought he was about to yell at me but he didn't. Instead of that he just applauded me. Although I could see that he was still very angry.

"Wow wow, what a show Little Witch! I'm stunned by your foolishness! For god's sake, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU WEIRDO? SUICIDAL? WHAT? TELL ME? "

"Can't you stop yelling at me Damon? I'm not stupid! I HAVE SAVED US!"

"SAVED US? SAVEEEDD US? HOW? BY MAKING A DEAL WITH THAT BITCH OF KATHERINE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE US? GOSH YOU ARE MY HERO WITCH, THANKS TO YOU WE ARE GOING TO DIE IN TWO WEEKS! DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE YOU A LETTER TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'M GRATEFUL THAT YOU SAVED US? GOSH WHAT WAS ON YOUR MIND?"

"Two weeks will be enough! Can't you stop being so negative, we are going to save us and them, stop worrying for nothing Damon!"

"NOTHING? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ELENA AND ST STEFAN ARE VAMPIRES NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO? USE YOUR WAND AND RECITE SOME STUPIDS USELESS WITCHY SPEELS?"

"HA-HA-HA, YOU ARE SO FUNNY DAMON? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH ME , I DON'T CARE I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO RELEASE THEM FROM KATHERINE, AND THIS : WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

I was about to leave and come back to the room when I felt Damon's right arm grip my wrist violently, forcing me to look at him straight in the eyes.

We stayed like that a few minutes, Damon's breath was heavy and my heart was like going to explode. This proximity with him was still too hard to handle, my feelings for him were too strong and the fact that he was spilling his anger on me was really affecting me emotionally. He suddenly brushed his lips against my neck then to my ear and murmured :

"I will help you, but we will do it to my way, not yours. Never forget that I will always do everything for Elena. Everything.."

Then, he left in a slip of second. Letting me alone, chocked by his last sentence. Elena. It will always be Elena in fact. Nobody else. I felt like my heart was broken in a thousand pieces. Why did he tell me that? Was he aware that I had feelings for him? And if yes, does he wanted to make me suffer? I didn't know and that was making me suffer even more…

**XOXO ! GIMME GIMME REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE TO READ YOUR OPINIONS! BISOUSBISOUS!**


	11. His eyes

**THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE TO READ THEM! HOPING THAT I WILL GET MORE SOON !**

**Ic : **You're right, Damon cares about her nevertheless he still loves Elena even though he becoming to feel inside of him some feelings for Bonnie, but as you've noticed he won't admit it. Yeah two long weeks! BisousBisous keep reviewing!

**Smilesx10 : **I agree with you. But Damon stays Damon ! BisousBisous Keep reviewing

**Pretty Little Vampires : **Yeah what an ass! He's blinded by love ! BisousBisous Keep Reviewing!

**DeathDaisy : **Haha thanks a lot! BisousBisous Keep Reviewing!

**PS: I have forgotten to tell you guys that I'm French so English isn't my native language, so forgive me if I do spelling mistakes! Xx**

**CHAPTER 11**

By waking up this morning I had taken the decision of being as cold as I could towards Damon. Besides, I did not sleep a lot, and even if Damon had let me the bed by sleeping on the floor. I was still broken hearted by Damon's lyrics about Elena. Images of him and Elena being in love with each other were propagated in my mind all the night. That's why I had taken the decision of ignoring my feelings for Damon. I wanted to seem emotionless face to him, he broke my heart so quickly so he deserved that. Now my only goal was to release Stefan and Elena to leave as far as possible from them and Damon. This painful past which is still hurting me. However I really had to find the spell who will help me to achieve my goal in this in only two weeks. If my Grams was there, she would have told me that what I was doing was too dangerous and that I shouldn't make a deal with that bitch of Katherine. But she isn't there anymore because of Damon, I'm alone. This loneliness is killing me, but I try to seem as strong as I can and it's so hard, I'm still a teenager and nobody seem to understand that. As soon as I will manage to achieve my « mission » I will try to forget Elena and Stefan. But mostly Damon, even though, inside of me I'm convinced that I will always be madly in love with Damon Salvatore. He is the one who's able to make me smile with his stupid sense of humor, the one who can kiss me with so much passion that it is as if I was reaching heaven. Brief, he is the one and the only one that I will always love… But I'm still wondering if I'll be strong enough to stay emotionless face to Damon's love towards Elena. It's too hard to hear him say her name with so much tenderness, to notice the way he looks at her and this even if she isn't the same anymore because of Katherine. Be removed from Damon was now the only solution for me to make another fresh start and try to live happily even though my heart will always belongs to him.

So I decided to begin the researches by reading my Gram's book spells. I wanted to find the spell who will release Stefan and Elena as fast as possible. I was so concentrated that I did not notice Damon who was talking to me since a few minutes :

" WI-TCH! Earth is calling the Witch!"

"Damon, stop talking, I'm deeply concentrated, I remember you that, we only have two weeks to release them!"

"Thanks momma, I'm not deaf!"

"So we should hurry up, that's why I'm looking for a spell in my Gram's book. And you? What are you going to do to help me Damon? Admire yourself in the mirror all the day won't help!"

"Oh, so for you, I'm just a freaking hot vampire who only wants to admire himself in the mirror?" said Damon by smirking

"Who said that you were hot Damon?"

" More than 1000 girls my dear Little Witch, I could make you a list but I don't think that we have enough time for that!"

"A list of 1000 girls emptied of their blood by you, doesn't interest me Damon!"

"Is it because you aren't on that list? Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, so if you need me…or want me… my door will be wide open for you baby!"

I sighed while he was entering in the bathroom. For god's sake, why was he trying to tempt me? I'm sure that he was aware of how much effects he had on me. But I had promised to myself that I won't fall to his trap. I'll be cold and emotionless. Oh gosh it was so hard when mister :'I love myself' had let the door wide open and that I could smell his shampoo, hear his voice singing 'Lady Marmelade - Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir'.

I was finally about to focus on the spells when I heard Damon says :

" POTTER'S BUDDY, COULD YOU BRING ME A TOWEL PLEASE?"

Was he kidding me? Now it was 100% sure that he knew how much effects he had on me, and he was literally taking advantage of that. No, no, no I won't let him win at his own game. So I decided to ignore his request and try to focus ONCE AGAIN on the spells but …

" IF I DON'T GET ANY TOWEL I WILL COME MYSELF TO GET THIS FUCKING TOWEL LITTLE WITCH! AND THIS ….NAKED! "

Ugh, no he is too strong. Ugh now I was forced to bring him his towel, even if he isn't bad looking at all, I don't want to see him naked. Not because he is ugly, just because I have in fact never seen any men naked.

So I took the towel and went to the bathroom, Damon noticed my presence and opened the shower curtain; I was closing my eyes with my left hand to not see him naked , I was waiting for him to take the towel since a few seconds now, and there was no reaction from him. I could see nothing so I didn't know what was happening when suddenly…I felt Damon's presence just in front of me, he was too close from me. I could feel it because of his heavy breath and the heat which was emanating from his body. Ugh, he is still naked, I was about to leave when I felt his right wet arm gripping my wrist. He took both of my hands but I had still the eyes firmly closed. I wanted to leave but his grip was too strong, then he kissed my cheek and whispered to my ear :

"Open your eyes Little Witch."

I said no with my head but he then took my face with his hands, his face only a few inches from mine.

"Open your eyes."

The way he was saying that was so tender that I finally opened my eyes, by looking straight in his eyes. The way he was looking at me, I will never forget. It was as if there were nobody else in the world, and that I was the only girl he wanted, the only one he loved. I refused to look something else than his face, I was too shy and I couldn't remove my eyes from his own. At that moment, I wanted to reveal him all my feelings, reveal to him how madly in love with him I was.

He suddenly closed his eyes and I knew that he was about to kiss me once again. I closed my eyes and…

"Oh no I'm interrupting a romantic scene. Gosh I hope you'll still get an award guys! How moving it was!"

I turned my head to meet the eye of Katherine. I was speechless and embarrassed and she was amused and happy…

**XOXO GUYS! GIMME GIMME REVIEWS! I WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINION ABOUT THIS NEW CHAPTER! xx Ferda**


	12. Love hurts REALLY HURTS

Zeppo104 : Yes she's! Well she has enjoyed to waste this pure perfect romantic moment! Katherine stays Katherine! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

Konka : Oh how sweet you are! Thanks a LOT! You made me smile! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! BisousBisous

Smilesx10 : Thanks! Ha I try to recreate Damon's sense of « humor »! Damon definitely loves to tease Bonnie! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

Hellz-On-Earth : I agree! Damon is still focused on the fact that Elena is maybe denying her feelings towards him although she isn't! He keeps thinking that he has got a chance, whereas Bonnie is still desperately in love with him! Yes she'll try to stay STRONG ! She's a Bennett!

Haha I can't tell you now if that bitch of Katherine will die in two weeks, you'll have to keep reading to know that ! Ha you made me laugh; yes Damon doesn't seem to love Elena but in fact he is really madly in love with her but….! BisousBisous!

**Ps : Listen « Amanda Seyfried - Little Houses » while you're reading this chapter! It's a real sweet beautiful song which made me think to D&B! xx**

**CHAPTER 12**

My heart beat faster and faster. I didn't know what to do or even what to say. She was there making fun of me and all I was able to do was to stay motionless and speechless like an idiot. Whereas, Damon was still naked and to my surprise he was… SMIRKING AT KATHERINE?

What is that? Was it his plan to make me fall in his trap in order to make Katherine jealous? Gosh, I'm sure that when he was about to kiss me, he had already felt Katherine presence arriving. Was he still in love with that bitch?

It was so huge that I couldn't handle this situation anymore. The pain in my heart was growing and it was hurting me so badly. I could feel the tears coming so I decided to run away as far as possible from them.

So I run in the castle like a weirdo and in fact I really didn't know where I was going. Those thirsty Vampires were oddly not trying to bite me, instead of that they were just looking at me by laughing. I was still running when I bumped into …Elena. I mean the old Elena. I was still so confused by the recent events that I had forgotten for a moment that Elena wasn't the Elena I knew anymore, that's why I did the mistake of hugging her. I hugged her by letting my tears fall down on my cheeks. She unfortunately didn't hug me back, but I didn't care, I wanted for second, to do as if it was my best friend Elena Gilbert I was hugging. Because I knew, inside of me, that my best friend was still there and was struggling against her Vampire side. Or this Vampire side was too strong and when I finally looked at her she was looking at me with a cold look, completely emotionless. I slowly moved back and tried to find something to say but the only thing I have managed to say was :

"You really don't remember me?"

"…"

She still looked so cold.

"Elena I was your best friend, you can't have forgotten me like that? We know each other since we are kids! I've missed you and…And now you're a Vampire and Damon…He..he is just this jerk I have always known…He..He doesn't understand that he hurts me so deeply when he's treating me as if I was…a toy.."

My tears fell once again on my cheeks, I didn't know why I had confessed that to her. But I needed to talk to someone, this loneliness was killing me. Even though she didn't even remember me, I wanted to feel as if someone cared about me, as if I counted for someone….I was about to leave when she said :

"I saw the way he was looking at you. You're wrong."

I turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I was just speechless. Was she saying the truth or was she kidding?

"Do..Do you really think what you've just told me..or.."

"Let's forget it. Katherine told me to accept to spend two hours with you."

" And Stefan.."

"Me. It will be enough."

"Hmm…Okay..I guess..Hm…I don't know where we could go to talk..Hmm.."

"-You know what! If you're going to stay that poor pitiful Witch I won't stay. Look at you. You're just a poor weak Witch in love with someone who doesn't love you. Stop being so weak and so not self-confident. You're a Bennett, so try to act as a Bennett. Now let's got to my room."

I was dumfounded. How could she dares talk to me like that? A minute ago she was comforting me on Damon's feelings towards me, then she was saying that I was a poor weak and pitiful Witch? Nevertheless, I had to admit that she was right. I'm miserable. Sometimes I was forgetting that I'm so naïve. People are taking advantage of me, they are using me although me, I get nothing. Only tears and broken hearted. The only thing I could do was to nod and let her lead me to her room. I had to hide this hurt which was living inside of me, for a moment. For only two weeks.

Those two hours with the Vampire Elena were almost unbearable for me. While I was asking her questions about how she came here, how she and Stefan became Vampires, she just smirked at me and said that Katherine didn't want her to be talkative with Witches.

When I finally came back to my room, completely discouraged, all I wanted to do was to try to relax myself by listening some music. And this by trying to avoid any conversation with Damon, who was the whole reason of my pain. I was about to enter when I suddenly heard Katherine's giggles and Damon's laugh. I slowly opened the door to see them in the bed. Katherine directly noticed my presence, and said amused :

"Oh Bonnie, you arrive on time, we just have finished «our pleasure hour ». Could you please close the door and let me say goodbye to Damon? Oh and next time, knock before entering!"

At that moment, I hated Katherine so much. All I wanted was to torture her, then kill her and save her to kill her again. Yes, I was a little becoming weirdo but it was too much to handle for me. Too much events which have hurt me. Why wasn't I as lucky as Katherine. Why was I just a scapegoat? However, I found the nerve to have a look at Damon. He was oddly looking confused as if…Gosh, no I had to stop dreaming, by keeping the idea that Damon may have feelings for me. Ugh, he just had have sex with the one I thought he wasn't in love with anymore. I could feel that he didn't want to meet my gaze. At that moment I felt the need to flee from him, them, my past. But on the other side, I also felt the need to do something stupid, like hurt myself. I wanted to make leave this pain which was growing more and more, step by step.

My decision was taken. I had to do this, even if I knew it would hurt more than I think. I want to make him regret the pain he's giving me everyday. So I slammed the door and decided to talk to the first Vampire who will meet my gaze. I wanted to find one of the most pitiless Vampire in that castle. Because I knew that this Vampire would do what I will ask him to, because he would be so heartless that he will feel no remorses.

A few minutes later I finally found the one I wanted to. He was leaning against a wall while drinking some blood. I knew that he was the one I was looking for because thanks to my Witch side I could easily guess which kind of person, someone was. And the Vampire I found was for sure as cruel as I thought. I went near him and said with a fake self-confidence in me.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Sweet Witch, if you want me to bite Katherine my answer is NO! She's too hot and too powerful honey."

"Who said I wanted you to bite her?"

"Oh, if it's not her, I can bite who you want and make this person suffers!"

"Why would you do that, you don't even know who I am."

"You are a beautiful Witch, that a real good reason for me. So who do you want me to bite and make suffer?"

"This person is in front of you."

HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS CHAPTER GUYS! I'M WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVE LOVE THEM!

XOXO FERDA!


	13. Forgive me Bonnie

**justareader13 : **I'm glad you understand! Yes Bonnie is so hurt that she really really can't handle all that misfortune she's getting anymore! But anyway all that misfortune won't last.! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous.

**jurilove : **Your review made me smile sweetheart! Thanks a LOT! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I'm sorry if it's a little too short, but in fact I'm French and I do my best to do not make English mistakes, but I will try to write more! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

**I am Bonnie Salvatore : **What a real cool review! Thanks a lot hun! I have already told you how much your review was really sweet! Ha Damon will regret, be sure of that! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**brucasforever1418 : **Thanks Bamon buddy! Thanks for enjoying my story! Ha lmao I can't tell you a lot! But I'm a huge huge Bamon fan, so no panic! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

_**Song to listen with this chapter : « Arcade Fire - Deep Blue » **_

**CHAPTER 13**

He did it. I thought that I would change my mind but weirdly I didn't. He took me to his room and in one second he pushed me to the wall with his Vampire speed and bent his lips to my neck. Then he whispered :

"Don't try to resist, otherwise your pain will be more intense Witch."

I only nodded and closed my eyes by closing the fist as strong as I could. Then I immediately felt his fangs piercing through my skin. The pain was too intense that it was too hard to not yell. I felt like I was about to die. I could feel my strength disappearing. It was now since a few seconds that this Vampire was sucking my blood that I gently tried to push him away from me but he was stronger than me. I was literally invaded by the weakness. I was about to beg him to stop when I felt myself fainting. Then it was the black hole.

I suddenly woke up in….in my bed? I was so shocked and confused. How did I arrive in my bed? Did that Vampire take me here? In one second I was completely invaded by stress and fear. I was afraid that Damon would find me, in that state but fortunately for me he wasn't in the room. Maybe he was still having fun with that bitch of Katherine. I lay down on the bed trying to forget my pain. I softly touched my neck and felt two little marks in my neck. I thought it was hurting only when the Vampire bite you not after. It is as if I still could feel his fangs piercing through my skin. This pain was so huge that it was burning me. I went to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. What a shock. I couldn't recognize myself anymore. All that hardships I had been forced to face in my life had too much affected me. And this, mentally and physically. I was really wondering where was the Bonnie I was before. The Bonnie who lived in a peaceful and sweet life. She was left since a long time now. This Bonnie that I was facing in the mirror was different. She looked tired, sad… Well I really couldn't face that image of myself anymore, when I was about to leave the bathroom I turn my gaze back on the mirror to see the two marks that this Vampire had done to me. They were small but look so red and swollen.

I was stressed now. I didn't want Damon to notice it. Yes, I had done that to make him suffer but I was now aware that if he noticed those two marks he would probably become mad at me and attack me or something like that. That's why I had decided to hide it with a scarf I had brought with me. I went to my bed and took my Gram's book spell. Even though the two hours I spent with Elena did not help me at all; I had to fulfill my researches. It was the only thing I wanted to do in order to leave as soon as possible. I was now concentrated in my researches when suddenly…

"What's this disgusting smell all around you?" said Damon suspicious

Gosh I had completely forgotten that thanks to his Vampire ability, his sense of smell was way more developed than the others. I had to change the subject of this conversation I really didn't want to have that conversation with him. All I wanted was to avoid him, but apparently it wasn't going to be as easier as I thought.

"You know how to talk to women Damon. I guess they are only interested to your body and unfortunately not to this thing which is supposed to be in your head. You know that strange thing we call a BRAIN!"

Damon really deserved that I talk to him in that way. He has been such a jerk with me that coldness and insults were all he deserved to get from me.

"First of all, I forbid you to talk to me like that, I'm not your friend or even your boyfriend. Secondly why should I apologize for being too hot? I can feel a jealous girl in front of me…" He said by approaching me.

"Listen, I'm really too tired and argue with you is the last thing I want to do, ok? I'm not going to waste my saliva for mister : I'm in love with myself."

"You began this argument Little Witch. Not me. What's wrong with you?"

"As if you cared about me. You're just using me for your own interest."

"I'm not using you. Why are you thinking that?"

"Damon let- me - alone. Ok? I just want you to let me alone in order to let me be focused on my goal which is, I remind you, to save Stefan and Elena. Because I … I still don't have found any good spell even though I've got two weeks for that and I'm so tired I.."

I was cracking when Damon suddenly put his finger on my lips and I was once again lost in his blue hypnotic eyes. I couldn't remove my eyes off him. It is as if he was hypnotizing me. Then he began to stroke my hair tenderly. I put my hand oh his chest to push him away from me, I didn't want to suffer anymore because of him. I still had a voice in my head which was saying to me : _Bonnie, resist, you're a toy for him.._

Then to my surprise he whispered :

" Ssh..You're not a toy for me my Little Witch."

Then he began to kiss my cheek and he bent his lips to my neck and..

"WHAT? WHO DID THAT TO YOU WITCH?"

Damon had quickly removed my scarf and was now trying to study the two marks which were in my neck. I unfortunately knew that he was becoming angry. I left the bed and tried to go to bathroom to stay alone but …

With his Vampire speed, Damon grabbed my wrist, pushing me to the wall by looking narrowly my neck. He removed his hand and was beginning to leave, or I knew what he had planned to do. I grabbed his wrist and said :

"DON'T DO IT!"

" I'M GOING TO KILL THE ONE WHO MADE THIS TO YOU! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU AND…"

"- I TOLD HIM TO DO THAT. I WANTED TO SUFFER. I WANTED TO FEEL LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO DIE, I WANTED TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND HOW ALONE AND SAD I FELT! YOU'RE SO BLIND, YOU DON'T SEE ANYTHING. THIS PAIN WHICH IS LIVING AND GROWING UP INSIDE OF ME, IS LITTERALY KILLING ME. BUT NO, MISTER JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH THAT BITCH OF KATHERINE! I WANTED TO DIE DAMON, GOT IT? DIE! I HATE MY LIFE, I HATE THIS LONELINESS, I HATE MYSELF I…"

I kneeled down by crying. I was feeling like I was having a nervous breakdown. My tears fell, my heart was broken in thousand pieces. I thought that Damon was left, maybe he would have thought that I was becoming a real weirdo and that he didn't want to deal with that alone…Or I was wrong.

He kneeled down next to me and hugged me. I couldn't manage to control myself. I was literally out of control but he was there. Murmuring me to calm down, I cried like I have never cried since the death of my grand-mother. There were too much things I couldn't handle anymore, I wasn't strong enough yet for that. I thought that Damon didn't care about me, that I was just a toy for him. However, I was maybe wrong once again because he carried me to my bed and lay down next to me by still holding me in his arms. I was still crying when I suddenly heard a voice in my head. His voice saying to me :

"_Forgive me Bonnie."_

I looked at him straight in the eyes, and I could say that for a once he was saying the truth. Only the truth…

**HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS ARE REALLY MOTIVATING/ENCOURAGING ME! THANKS A LOT AND GIVE ME MORE! **

**Bisous Ferda**


	14. Open your Eyes Damon

**dazzlingSUNSHINE : **Thanks thanks thanks sweetheart! I'm freaking glad you have liked it! Ha good question but I can't tell you, I don't want to waste the surprise! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**I am Bonnie Salvatore : **Oh omg how sweet you are hun, one of the sweetest review I have ever received! Thanks a lot for your support! You're awesome! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**jurilove : **Thanks, I'm happy that you understand, and mostly thanks for being so nice, I'm doing my best for you guys, you rock! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**Zeppo104 : **Merci/Thanks! I'm glad! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**Hellzz-on-Earth : **No problem boo! I'm always so happy to see that you often take some of your time to review my story and I love love that! So cool that you understand Bonnie so well! Yes there will be more and more Bamon! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**SmilesX10 : **YOU are awesome! Thanks a lot for your support sweetheart! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**DeathDaisy : **OMG SPEECHLESS? Wow I'm freaking stunned/happy! You're so nice thanks for the compliment, you rock!Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**Ps: Song to listen with this chapter : « Low Shoulder - Through the Trees »**

**CHAPTER 14 **

8am. I slowly woke up and this in Damon's arms. He had been so tender with me yesterday. The way he comforted me made me feel like I really counted for him. Maybe it was true, maybe he really cares about me. Damon was still sleeping and he looked like an angel, so peaceful, it made me remember how much I was in love with him. I couldn't stop watching him or dare to make a move, I didn't want to wake him up he looked so sweet that this moment was for sure a pure happiness. My nervous breakdown of yesterday had disappeared and I was glad of that because I had taken the decision of changing myself. In order to pay homage to my Grams by being a real powerful Bennett Witch.

Damon opened up his eyes and directly looked at me without saying anything, and this during a few minutes. I smiled at him and he smiled me back. This simple smile we shared together just helped me to make my day. If I could I would spend the whole day like that with Damon. It was as if there were only him and I on this Earth. For the first time, since a long time, my mind felt in peace. With Damon I knew that I was in safety, that he would always be there for me, I really could count on him. He was this soulmate I have always wanted when I was young. I suddenly felt my cheeks blushing because of Damon's intense gaze on me. He must have noticed it because he leaned his left hand and caressed my cheek tenderly.

"Good Morning my Witch."

"Hi you."

"How are you today? Do you.."

I put my finger on his lips and said :

"- Shh…I feel much better. Let's forget the past. Today is a new day and it's a new Bonnie Bennett you have next to you Damon."

At the beginning I thought that he did not understand what I meant but then he hold me tightly in his arms and by kissing my cheek he murmured :

"Well, I'm going to like this new Bennett so."

I smiled. Damon was now the only one who could make me smile. Before there was Elena, but she isn't the same anymore. Even though it was obvious that I was now in good terms with him, I was a little still confused about him and I. I mean, I still don't know what I'm for Damon now, his girlfriend? A close friend? Or just a simple friend? This was confusing me because he was so attentive with me. His caresses, his looks made me feel like I was the only one he wanted to be with. However I couldn't remove from my mind that his true strong feelings for Elena and maybe Katherine too were always there. But I knew that I shouldn't concentrate myself on that point. My new amity with Damon was making me happy and it was all that mattered.

I was once again lost in Damon's blue hypnotic eyes when I suddenly heard Damon's phone ring. He sighed and took his phone and said with a confused look :

" _We're waiting for, you in our room. You and the Witch only have two hours, so don't make us waste our time. Come now. -Elena _"

The way he has pronounced her name made me understand how much he has suddenly been invaded by nostalgia. It seems like he regretted the old Elena, I was sure that he missed as much as me the former Elena. And it was a little hurting me because of the fact that the new Elena had sent him a msg and I saw how much it made him feel like she was still thinking about him and that she hadn't forgotten him. Or it was just a msg, I wanted to tell him to stop having any illusions about him and her, however I didn't want to ruin this new friendship we had managed to create. So I just said :

"So let's get ready. It will be a long day I think."

He just nodded and we get prepared. We were both wondering what was about to happen in that new encounter with the new Vampires, Stefan and Elena.

A few minutes later we, at last, arrived to their room. I was about to knock when Elena directly opened up the door. She had felt our presence and I had to admit that even as a bad Vampire she still looked as beautiful as she already was. I turned my head to see that Damon also had noticed that fact, he seemed to be speechless by Elena's beauty…Unfortunately for me.

Elena just smiled at us coldly with an annoyed look. And moved back to let us enter. The room was as spacious as our room and Stefan was sat on a couch by looking at us rudely. Elena sat down next to him and look at her with a look saying : « _You talk or not? _».

I looked at Damon and he gave me this look full of confidence he always had. So I made the first step :

"Ok, so we're going to ask you questions, hoping that this time you'll be more talkative Elena. You have to cooperate because those 2 hours belong to our deal with Katherine so don't mess up those 2 hours please. "

"Go to the essential Witch and ask your annoying and useless questions." Said Stefan so rudely that it was destabilizing me.

However, to my surprise, Damon took my defense :

"Shut up Stefan, we talk and you answer, that's all we ask you to do. Is it too hard for you ?"

Stefan began to getting mad, I could feel it, but his anger suddenly disappeared when Elena took his hand and caressed it tenderly. Apparently they were different but still in love with each other. Unfortunately this gesture made Damon's deep jealousy grow up more and more. It was obvious. I finally decided to take charge of the situation by beginning of asking my questions.

"Listen, we really want to know if you remember anything before your arrival in that castle! Do you?"

"We..We only remember our arrival here. Nothing else. It is as if our past had been erased." Answered Elena emotionless

"Nonetheless you still remember being a couple? Where's the logic?" Asked Damon by giving them his famous smirk.

" Jealous? " Said Elena amused

"This isn't the subject of our conversation!" I said by trying to capture Damon's attention. But he was apparently too busy to gaze at Elena. Stefan unfortunately noticed it and said coldly :

"You better stop looking at her like that or I will bite you until you beg me to stop."

Damon laughed out loud and said amused :

"Are you really thinking that you would be able to bite me? You, the Vampire who used to suck rabbit's blood? Haha! You're only jealous because you are aware that Elena is literally attracted to me, she wants me and she… "

It was now too much! With his Vampire speed Stefan pushed Damon on the wall and tried to bite Damon but he pushed him back and bite him on the wrist and Stefan screamed in pain and quickly grabbed Damon's neck! I couldn't just stare at Damon being bite by his own brother. That's why I took the vase which was on the table and tried to swing it on him but I was suddenly pushed by Elena on the wall! I was now very afraid because I could now see her fangs, and it was so weird and frightening for me. She was about to bite me and…

"Oh; you guys and your Oprah show is now over! Damon and you stupid Witch go back to your room right now!" . Katherine was standing in front of us looking more frightening than Elena or even Stefan. Both released us and came back on the couch while Damon grabbed my wrist and led me out of this room with his Vampire speed.

Arrived at the room, Damon kicked the wall with a so big strength that he hurt his hand really badly. He then yelled :

" WHY IS SHE SO STUBBORN! UGH SHE LOVES ME I KNOW SHE LOVES ME! WHY RESIST? I'M FED UP! "

What he was saying was making me sad but…I felt at the same time really sad for Damon. He was at the same state of mine : in love with someone who didn't love him back. I knew that the only thing I had to do was to be here for him. I cared so much about him that I couldn't tolerate to see him so hurt and sad. Even though he was still angry I gathered all the courage I had inside of me and approached myself near him slowly. I took his hand who was hurt and put it in my hands. Damon slowly looked at me straight in the eyes. And I did the same thing, I wanted to make him understand how much I understood him, I understood his pain. Then I hugged him and whispering to his ear before going to the bathroom :

"_You're not alone Damon, open your eyes…"_

WOOP! I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THIS CHAPTER GUYS! DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME YOUR OPINIONS! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET! GiVE ME REviEWS, I'M HOOKED TO THEM! BISOUSBISOUS ! -Ferda


	15. My dear past, farewell

**dazzlingSUNSHINE : **WOW! YOU MADE ME SPEECHLESS! HOW SWEET YOU ARE ! THANKS THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SWEET COMPLIMENTS (MY FRENCH BUDDY !)! AND I'M FREAKING HAPPY THAT YOU WILL KEEP SUPPORTING ME! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT FOR ME! Ha yes, Katherine for a once wasn't a so huge slut! You have totally understood Bonnie's feelings! And no need to thanks me for the answer it's normal, I'm not a star (married to Ian Somerhalder) unfortunately ! BisousBisous!

**brucasforever1418 : **THANKS/MERCI! You're awesome! I will do my best to keep writing very often! Haha curious; I saw it lmao! I can't tell you now but I can tell you that I'm a real huge Bamon fan so… ! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**jurilove : **THANKS sweetheart! Give me your opinion about this new chapter! BisousBisous!

**hersheylover101 : **I'm French and BisousBisous means : KissKiss ! Keep Reviewing thanks!

**Pretty Little Vampires : **Pretty sad for both of them yeah! But no worries they are going to forget their sadness for a moment! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**I am Bonnie Salvatore : **Too blind but too hot! BisousBisous sweetie!

**Hellzz-on-Earth : **Oh yeah Poor poor Bonnie! No worries they are going to have fun for a once! Bisous!

**DeathDaisy : **THANKS A LOT ! AHAHA I LIKE IT YOU WHEN YOU TALK/TYPE! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**Itisjustmyself : **Hey Angi, I get your msg, no problem sweetie! Oh thanks for the compliment! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous

**Ps: Song to listen with this chapter : « Bruno Mars - Grenade »**

**CHAPTER 15**

When I came back from the bathroom, Damon was unfortunately gone, I didn't know where he was, but all I was hoping was that he wasn't doing something bad. I mean, I knew that he was still angry and a little out of control, if only he stayed with me I would have tried to comfort him as best as I can. However, Damon wasn't the kind of guys who faced their problems, their sadness. He was more the kind of guy who preferred drown his sorrows and that without thinking if it was the good solution or not. Damon proved me by himself that fact when he suddenly entered to the room by zigzagging and staggering. Damon was literally drunk.

"GOOD MORNING EMILY BENNETT!"

I sighed, apparently Damon must have drink some alcohol mixed with blood. His mental and physical state was really sad to see.

"Damon, I'm Bonnie and not Emily. And we are in the middle of the afternoon in case you didn't notice."

" Oh Emily/Bonnie, morning/afternoon, is it as important as that?" He said amused by laying down on the bed next to me.

I hated this side of Damon. When he was drunk he was just acting as a jerk and it was really irritating me.

"Damon, you're completely drunk."

"What a sense of observation you've got! Are you also a medium or something like that?"

" Can't you be serious? Listen I know that you are in that state of mind because of Elena. You love her and she doesn't love you. You must feel like your heart is broken in thousand pieces but you have to get over your pain Damon."

" First of all my beautiful Witch, if I wanted to meet Dr Phil I would have told you but I don't need that ok? Secondly; my heart isn't working since a long long time honey so find another plea."

" Oh so you don't need my help? I have already told you that you aren't alone!"

" The only thing I want from you is…"

Too my big surprise, Damon began to caress my thigh slowly by smirking at me. I was totally stunned. I was in love with him but I couldn't let him touch me because first of all he wasn't in love with me, then because he was just drunk. That's why I brutally removed his hand from my thigh and I pushed myself near the other side of the bed.

"Don't ever do that again Damon."

" Ugh Bonnie why are you so close-minded? Do you know the meaning of having FUN?"

"It depends. What does 'have fun' means for you?"

"Mm… It's easy, I can answer you in 3 words : sex, blood, alcohol."

"Well I hate your manner of having fun. I prefer to dance or…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because in a second Damon had took me in his arms and he was standing beside me by touching my body with his. I still didn't understand what was Damon doing when I suddenly heard a music coming from the stereo. It was « Cee Lo Green - Love Gun ». I was about to try to leave from his embrace when he put his hands on my hips by moving his body against mine. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, I was sure that Damon could hear the beat of my heart and it was making me blush. He noticed it and put his head to my neck by letting some butterflies kisses. Then he whispered to my ear : _Just relax my Witch, let yourself be carried away by the music_…

It was too hard for me to handle that situation, it was like a dream which was coming true. It was as if he was giving me the love I had always wanted to get from him. Or he was drunk and I had to forget that idea. So for a once I decided to do what I did not have done since a long time now : have fun. That's why I followed Damon's game by taking his arms to bring them tightly around my waist. He groaned and kissed my neck. I felt his tongue and this gesture made me lose control, I was about to look back at him in order to kiss him but…

"Can I talk to you Damon? It's important."

I was literally shocked. The first time, it was Katherine who had interrupted us and now it was….ELENAAA! Gosh, fate was against me or what?

Damon's reaction was fast, he gently pushed me and gazed at Elena straight in the eyes. It was as if Damon was suddenly not drunk anymore. For a moment this silence was heavy, they were still looking at each other while I was standing, there, like an idiot. I wanted to say something but they were so focused on their 'eye contact' that I didn't want to dare to talk even though I could feel the pain coming and growing back inside of me. Elena, was at least, the first to initiate the conversation.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning Damon. Stefan is really possessive and jealous. I didn't know that it would go this far." She said by taking a few steps near him.

"St Stefan has always been possessive and jealous. Apologize accepted, it wasn't your fault."

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. That was really hurting me now, was I invisible? She didn't even apologize for having tried to kill me! It seems to no concern Damon. Had he already forgotten that she wanted to bite me? Gosh he was too in love with her that his brain didn't seem to work normally. That's why I decided to speak instead of Damon.

"Could you at least apologize for having tried to bite me Elena?"

Both of them suddenly looked at me and she said amused :

"I'm sorry if you're not strong enough to struggle against a novice Vampire like me."

"I'm more powerful than you think. Stop acting like you cared about Damon. You only want to play with him, to make him suffer! Am I wrong?"

I didn't really know why I had confessed that so brutally it was like it had to get out of my mouth. Unfortunately, Damon spoke instead of her :

"Bonnie it's none of your business, go play with your wand or whatever you want ok?"

I was so shocked! How could he dares to talk to me like that, although a few minutes ago he was tenderly kissing my neck.

"You know where you can put you this stupid wand? WHY ARE YOU SO BLIND? I'M SURE THAT SHE IS USING YOU DAMON! KATHERINE MUST HAVE TOLD HER TO COME HERE! SHE WANTS TO USE YOU! FOR GOD'S SAKE OPEN YOUR EYES DAMON!

Tears were unfortunately beginning to sink on my cheek although it was the last thing I wanted to. I really didn't want to cry in front of them, appear as a weak and crybaby Witch. Instead of answering me back, Damon took Elena's hand and said to her by gazing at me :

"Let's go to a more private room Elena, that Witch is annoying me."

Elena smiled, amused and led him out of the room. I was now alone and still crying. I felt to betrayed. No, I felt humiliated. A few minutes ago we were dancing tenderly and then we were arguing. My sadness was so huge now that I decided to lay down on the bed and take a cushion in order to put it on my face. Then I cried again and again, sometimes I was yelling, nobody could hear it, I needed to make my pain disappear. I couldn't stop crying although I wanted to seem strong and powerful.

A few hours later, Damon was still not back and I had finally managed to fall asleep. I kept thinking about all the things which had happened since I arrived at this castle. All I wanted was to leave. To flee. I was fed up of fighting for this past which was still hurting me and this, everyday. That's why I woke up and walked to the cabinet and began to throw my belongings on the bed. I was giving up and I knew that it was a bad idea. But I had to face the reality : my life had been wasted, and this by Damon and my painful past.

WROTE THIS CHAPTER UNTIL 1AM! SEE HOW HOOKED I AM LMAO! TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME! BisousBisous! Ferda

By the way, if you've got a twitter account you can follow me on AdoreKatGraham !


	16. I love the way you love me

_manUgirl : __**Hey French buddy, first of all thanks for enjoying my story! Ha lmao no worries it's ok I understand what you mean! Bonnie will change, she won't cry anymore…but all depends on Damon's behavior towards her! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!**_

_**Sila : **__Merci! T'inquiètes sa commence maintenant! Keep Reviewing, BisousBisous!_

_**jurilove : **__Thanks! Haha yes Damon is a jerk but he can be so sweet sometimes! Becoming crazy? Lol a little, what's your blast with « armoire? » Lmao, I'm glad that you have noticed that « cabinet » was the armoire and not the toilet lmao because in France it means that! Don't imagine that Bonnie went to the toilet to take her belongings lmao! BisousBisous hun!_

_**Zeppo104 : **__Yeah! Well said! But no don't worry I'm going to wake him up lol! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!_

_**Smilesx10 : **__Yes Damon has really all wasted! In fact Elena came to apologize but she's in fact manipulated by Katherine, because Katherine is also aware that he is in love with Elena! Besides, thanks a lot for the compliment, I'm happy you have liked this chapter! Anyway I'm going to put REAL GOOD BAMON IN THAT CHAPTER! BisousBisous!_

_**I am Bonnie Salvatore : **__Hey thanks, that was an interesting review you wrote me sweetheart! You have so well understood the fact that love sucks sometimes or …often! Oh that's sucks for your friend, I hope you won't stop trying to make him understand how that girl is using him and that he deserves much better, someone who loves him for who he's! Bisous sweetie!_

_**Pretty Little Vampires : **__Haha thanks a lot hun! Sorry if it's too short for you, I'm doing my best! Haha some suspense isn't so bad sometimes! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous_

_**Itisjustmyself : **__One of the greatest review! Thanks a lot Angi, your compliments made me smile! You were completely right about Damon/Bonnie! Whatever, Damon will open himself to Bonnie in that chapter! BisousBisous!_

_**PS: Song to listen with this chapter ( it's one of Ian Somerhalder's favorite song) : « Broken Social Scene - TBTF »**_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_I was about to open the door to leave but I bumped into Damon. He looked at me and it seem that he was …sad? I thought he would be happy because he get what he wanted : Elena. But he looked so disappointed. He gazed at my face than at my suitcase, I knew that he was wondering what I was doing but I didn't care. I decided to gently push Damon out of my way, I was about to leave when Damon said :_

_"Elena tried to bite me."_

_I looked back at him, he was laying on the bed and pressed a cushion against him. I saw how he was pouring his anger and his sadness on this cushion. _

_I was now face to a dilemma. Either I decided to not ignore what he just had said to me or I decided to leave and let him alone handling by himself his sadness. Elena tried to bite him which insinuate that Damon has maybe understood and admitted what I had told him sooner. Maybe it was the time for me to reveal my love for him to confess to him that he is the only one I'll always be in love with. However, inside of me I was too afraid of being rejected by him. I didn't know if he has some feelings for me, I still don't know the reason of all those kisses we have shared. A part of me was telling me to give up, to look for someone who will love me for who I am and not as a toy that he would use when he wants. Or another part of myself was ordering me to stop torturing myself and to go ahead and tell him what I was hiding since a long time. I looked at Damon and did what I had to do and this since a long time now._

_I brutally put down my suitcase and went in front of him, he slowly looked at me and I began to let my heart talk :_

_" I'm not going to tell you that I told you so. I'm not that kind of person. I'm going to tell you what I want to tell you since a long time."_

_Damon let the cushion away and looked at me straight in the eyes, I knew that he won't interrupt me, he knew that I was serious and that after what I would have told him, all will change between us. Nothing will be the same anymore. I took a deep breath and said :_

_"After the death of my Grams I hated you. I hated you like I had never hated someone in my life. I was pouring my gram's death on you, I wanted to kill you, to make you feel the same pain that I was suffering. Then, the day passed and I was step by step becoming aware of how stupid and childish I was. I've finally understood that it wasn't your fault but Katherine's fault. The reason why I moved to Seattle is because I couldn't stand to live in the same city as my past. It was too painful for me, too much awful memories, too much regrets. I tried to forget you and the others when I was to Seattle, but I have finally understood that I couldn't forget all the persons which belonged to my past. But I have mostly understood that I couldn't forget you Damon. You were always in my mind, my thoughts, my heart. I didn't know how or even why but I had developed feelings for you. At the beginning I thought it wouldn't last but I was wrong because those feelings I have towards you are still here. And this even since our arrival at this castle and after all the pain you gave me. Your love for Elena was killing me inside of me. I…I…Sometimes it was really hard for me to notice the way you looked at her, the way your behavior changed when she was here. Although me, I was just like a spectator who was being torturing by you and mostly by my feelings for you. Each times you kissed me, you made me feel more confused than I have never been before. You made me think that I was the only one you loved, the only one you wanted to be with, forever. It seems to be so sincere, but step by step I was realizing that you were just teasing me, just using me as a toy Damon. Despite this, I can tell you that I'm still in love with you. I love you Damon, you're the only one I want to be with. You're the only one who can make my heart beat so fast, the one who can kiss me by making me feel as if I was in heaven. It's stupid but I'm sure that I will never love someone more than you. Maybe you…You don't love me, maybe when I'll have finished to speak you'll just laugh at me and ask if I was kidding. But I don't care, because it's the first time I have succeeded to tell you all I was keeping deep inside of me. You're in love with Elena and she doesn't love you and I know how broken you feel, because you have to know that I'm feeling the same thing because of your love for her. Anyway, I'm not going to stay, I'm sorry but I can't handle all that troubles anymore. I want to be a powerful Witch but next to you I'm just a weak and crybaby Witch. So even if I'm complelty in love with you, I'm going to accept to give up. Give up love. That was all I had to tell you so…Please forgive me if I looked pathetic or annoying for you but I had to tell you that. Farewell Damon, I love you."_

_I turned back and took once again my suitcase I was about to leave when, with his Vampire speed, Damon put himself in front of me and removed my suitcase from my hand. Then, he began to strike my cheek tenderly and without a second, he crashed his lips on mine. And kissed me with so much passion. He took my face with both of his hands and continued to kiss me as if it was the last time he would be able to kiss someone in his life. I kissed him back, trying to show him through that kiss all the love I was feeling for him. I gripped his t-shirt to make him be closer to me, this simple gesture make Damon pushed me softly on the wall and began to kiss my neck by putting his left hand under my t-shirt. He then lifted me and carried be to the bed. He lay me down on the bed and kissed me once again by this time caressing my thigh. This was becoming too hot, I didn't want to got that far with him although I still didn't know if he really had feelings for me. I wanted to know. That's why I gently pushed Damon from me and murmured :_

_" Damon, I have to know if… "_

_"- Nobody has ever told me the words you have just told me. Nobody. I have got feelings for you Bonnie; I care about you! Don't doubt about that, never. And this even if I unfortunately still have deep feelings for Elena. She tried to bite me today, but I knew she was under Katherine's control. Whatever, Bonnie I can learn to love you. You're the only one who can make me feel..human. I want to give a chance to us. We both deserve love and I want to prove it to you Bonnie."_

_I looked at him straight in the eyes, I knew that he wasn't lying or kidding. He was serious and I was for a once in my life, glad. Glad that he cared about me and that he wanted to give us a try. And this even if he still cared about Elena. I softly stroke his cheek and he closed his eyes by smiling. It's at that moment that I felt how much Damon needed to be loved. And that's what I wanted to give to him. Love. Pure eternal love. I kissed him and said :_

_" I love you Damon. I would love to give us a try. I will be patient and wait until you'll love me as much as I love you Damon."_

_He smiled and kissed me passionately. I knew now that I really belonged to Damon, we were meant to be together. He is the love of my life and I could never love someone else than him. We were still kissing each other when we heard a « BOOM ». We looked at each other and saw my Grams book spell opened to a page. _

_I didn't know how the book came here although he was supposed to be in my suitcase. I went to the floor, followed by Damon and looked at the title of the magic spell named : RETURN TO THE PAST._

This spell was supposing to brink back a person to the moment she wanted to, in order to change the troubles of the present. I wasn't sure if it was a sign coming from Emily or my Grams telling me to do that spell to save Elena and Stefan. This spell wasn't bad at all however one thing was making me retract, in fact at the end of the spell it was written in small print :

_Be careful, if you execute that spell, all your memories from the present will immediately be erased, you'll all have forgotten from this present. _

No, I couldn't do that spell, even if I could save Elena and Stefan, it will erase this new relationship I have with Damon! I couldn't let that happen although I had finally managed to make my dream comes true. Having a relationship with the one I love was the most important. Even if I didn't want to let go of Elena and Stefan, they were still my friend…

Now I was facing a real dilemma : choose between Damon or Elena and Stefan.

**HAVE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER GUYS? I HOPE SO! AT LEAST SOME BAMON! BUT FATE IS STILL AGAINST BONNIE….. TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT THAT CHAPTER! THANKS, I HEART YOU GUYS! **

**Btw I have got a bad news for you guys : I'll be absent for 3 weeks and this because of my EXAMS! I will revise a lot and I will have no time to write! I'm sorry but my studies are really important for me, but I'm disappointed to let you guys for 3 weeks! However, I promise you to come back and to give you some new long chapters! **

**Keep Reviewing during my absence! Love - Ferda!**


	17. Sacrifice a day, sacrifice always

**Itisjustmyself : **Thanks for your review! Your opinion was really interesting to read! In fact I don't know if I can change my style of writing because it doesn't seem hard for me to read, besides you are the first who has told me that lmao. But thanks for your advice, I will try to follow them as best as I can! Yes the fact that Damon has changed his feelings a little too fast was because I did it on purpose for the next chapters! Ha I don't know yet, a lot of chapters I guess! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

**Pretty Little Vampires : **Ha I'm back sweetheart! Sorry sorry but I didn't do it on purpose! I have tried to fix that on but it didn't work ugh! Keep Reviewing thanks! Love!

**I am Bonnie Salvatore : **Ha nice idea! Yes fate is too bad with her! No worries sweetie, it will be a happy Bamon end! Keep Reviewing thanks! Love!

**jurilove : **You completely gave me the sweetest review! Thanks a lot sweetie! I'm freaking glad you have liked and understood my decisions! Thanks for having waited for me! I'm back! Keep Reviewing thanks! Love!

**Sila: **Merci beaucoup Sila! Ha tu vas voir! Mais tu aimeras! BisousBisous

**Smilesx10: **Haha 4 long intense minutes, it was so romantic, no? And thanks, I'm glad you have enjoyed the chapter! Heart you!

**Zeppo104 : **An awesome review! Yes but it would be to easy! Obstacles aren't that bad sometimes! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

**dazzlingSUNSHINE : **Thanks I heart you! I'm really happy! You're awesome!

**DeathDaisy : **Thanks! Ha no worries, I'm going to fix that in a…surprising way! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

**hersheylover101 : **Haha thanks Cheyenne! Yes stop worrying, the powerful Bonnie Bennett is back back back! Keep Reviewing thanks! BisousBisous!

Thanks for all your beautiful and great reviews! I'm now back and as a gift I have decided to give you guys a LONG chapter!

PS : Song to listen with this chapter : « Lilly Wood and The Prick - This is a love song»

**CHAPTER 17:**

Why was so unlucky? Had I done something wrong? Why couldn't I be happy and in love without any trouble? Inside of me, I knew that, return to the past was the only one solution I had to release Stefan and Elena from their misfortune. But, on the other side I couldn't make disappear what I had just created with Damon. We were at last a couple and I wanted to see how it was to officially be Damon Salvatore's girlfriend..

"Hey, are you ok Bonnie?" Asked Damon by leading me to the bed

At the beginning, I wanted to tell him how stressed and sad I was because of that news, however when I heard him say for the first time my real name and not one of those nicknames, I weirdly felt a sudden wave of happiness. Our relationship had really changed now and he has just proved it to me. I looked straight in his eyes and I saw how worried he seemed to be but then I smiled at him and tenderly stroke his face.

"I'm fine Damon, thanks. You don't need to worry."

He then took my face in both of his hands by approaching his face only a few centimeters from mine.

"Bonnie, you can't fool me, I know that you are really sad and also that you're hesitating but I really don't want to be an obstacle to your decision. So if you want to return to the past…I agree…Even though I don't want to lose you either. And…

I couldn't help, I interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.

"- Damon, I love you. And I'm also aware that because of Katherine and Elena you have always felt like you were just a rebound. In my mind, you have never been loved as much as you deserved. That's why you were emotionless, cold with the others. I know that since the first time I have met you Damon. I understand you more than you think. But now things have changed and we are now together and I don't want to give up on you…on us. You are not and will never be an obstacle for me! I'm just lost. I just don't know what am I supposed to do…

Instead of saying something he suddenly kissed me passionately and said :

"Nobody has ever told me what you have just told me. My dear Bennett you are driving me crazy! "

"Hmm…I guess I'm a bad Witch now.." I said by smirking

"Haha yes! And I'm literally crazy about that bad Witch!"

He then began to tenderly kiss my neck then he suddenly stopped kissing me and became serious :

"You..You're the only one who can make me feel like a human. My feelings for you are real but…"

"But.."

" I know inside of me that I won't be able to live a beautiful love story with you by knowing that Stefan and Elena are still in troubles and this maybe by my own fault. You've changed me Bonnie. This new Damon who's in front of you, cares about the others and not only by himself. Go back to the past Bonnie, do it. Please, for them, for….us. He said by cuddling my arm.

I was speechless. However, Damon was right. It was my duty to help my former innocent friends.

"Ok…But when I'll be back to the past, what will I be supposed to do? Protect them although our friendship has changed? Try to make you fall in love with me once again even if that Damon will be supposed to hate me?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm aware that it won't be that easy. But I'm sure that you'll succeed and manage to deal with them, Katherine and the evil Damon."

"If you say so…However they won't believe that I'm coming from the future! And moreover the smoking hot Damon won't believe that we're a couple!"

Then he said by giving me once again, butterflies kisses in my neck.

"Smoking hot? Hmm! You ask too much questions honey! Well if it can comfort you I have got a real good idea who will help you to convince them that you're saying the truth."

"Really? Show me!"

Then he smirked and went to the bathroom and he came back with his famous black leather jacket and bent it to me.

"Are…Are you serious? I know it's your famous black jacket that you always wear but there are a lot of jacket like this one all around the world. What makes you think that it will helps me?"

"Look inside baby."

I obeyed and burst out laughing. When I saw what was written on the label of the jacket : « _Damon Salvatore, the sexiest _»

"Please stop laughing! It's that simple sentence who will help you to achieve your goal easily!"

"Haha! You're right sorry but… I wasn't expecting that AT ALL!"

I stroke his face by smiling then he suddenly asked me to give him my phone. I obeyed and when I was about to ask him the reason of that wish he crushed his lips on mine by smiling and by taking at the same time a picture of us. Then he murmured :

"And this picture will help you to comfort you when you'll feel discouraged. A real good proof that you and I have really been a couple. You won't forget that we will always be a couple. Always.

I involuntary let a tear fall down on my cheek and hugged him as tightly as I could by whispering to his ear :

"Damon Salvatore I love you. I will always love you."

He just hugged me back and said the only words I had always dreamt of hearing from his mouth :

"I love you too."

I kissed him and asked him :

"I will need seven candles, only seven candles."

He nodded without saying anything and left the room to search those candles. I know that we had taken the good decision, even though make another fresh start was really stressing me. But I had to stay strong and achieve my goal as best as I can. Whereas I'm still thinking how hard it will be for me to handle the former Damon. And moreover how it will be hard for me to protect Stefan and Elena from that powerful Katherine.

I admit that the confrontation between Stefan and Elena is getting me more anxious than the one with Katherine, I'll have to try to recreate links with them, to explain them why I have moved to Seattle without any good explanations!

Ugh...Too much things to think about. Yes, I knew that I had to be now totally concentrated on my magic powers. I really had to succeed that spell and come back to the exact moment I wanted to : a week before Damon's arrival to my high school in Seattle.

I did not have heard Damon arrive with the seven candles until he asked me how he had to arrange them. I told him to arrange them in a circle and I wore Damon's jacket and took my phone. Then I took the grimoire. Damon was now in front of me; and we didn't need words to understand each others it looks like our minds were fully connected. He smiled at me looking a little sad and I kissed him for a last time. I didn't want to forget the touch of his lips on mine, he was the love of my life.

But it was now the time for me to face this new hard life which was waiting for me…

I was now sat in the middle of the circle. Damon was gazing at me with an encouraging smile. I closed my eyes and began to recite the spell by being concentrated on the moment I wanted to come back. And it's finally a few moment later that I felt myself fainting. Then, I sank into the darkness…

When I woke up I felt so weak, I looked around me and discovered that I was in a classroom, the English classroom, fortunately nobody in the room had noticed my strange behavior. I look behind me and noticed that Ashley and Tina who were giving me questioning looks, seemed to be really worried for me! A few minutes later, I became aware that I had in fact managed to come back to the exact moment I wanted to, because it was the English lesson who was talking about Dracula's legend and this day it had made me think a lot about Damon and my painful past. The bell finally rang and my instinct immediately told me to try to leave as fast as possible in order to escape to Ashley and Tina's questions. The problem was that those girls were faster than me, they went in front of me, blocking me by standing on the way of the exit.

"Bonniiiiiie are you ok?"

" I'm sorry girls but I can't tell you why I really have to leave Seattle, and this, as soon as possible. I…I don't know if we will see each others a day but I wanted to tell you that you both are my best friends, I love you girls."

"Bonnie…Wha…What's wrong? Are you in trouble? We love you too and you have to know that we will always be ready to help you if you need to! That's what best friends are used to do, no?" Said Tina letting a tear fall down on her cheek.

I was touched. I have always hidden my secrets to them although they have always been amazing and wonderful friends. A part of myself really wanted to tell them that I was a Witch and that I'm going to face hardships. But that was impossible, I couldn't dare to risk their life. I hugged them and said :

" I can understand that you are worried but I'm ok and I'm sorry but I really have to leave, I will miss you a lot girls."

"Ok. We trust you Bonnie, we will miss you too but please : take care of you."

I hugged them for the last time and I directly went to my flat to gather my belongings and get ready for the long journey who was waiting for me! A few days later, I finally arrived to Mystic Falls. It's at that time that my animosity grew up in me. However, I was sure that the worst was that I was already missing the Damon of the future, so I took my phone and decided to have a look to the picture of us kissing each others. I definitely couldn't stop smiling, that picture of us was comforting me and it made me feel stronger than ever! I was also noticing how

Mystic Falls had not changed during my long absence. My heart suddenly began to beat faster and faster because I knew that I was approaching the Salvatore Mansion. Arrived, I was about to knock but I finally stayed in front of the door, motionless because I was really realizing that by knocking to that door I was about to begin this new fresh start I didn't want to start. Besides, I didn't know what I was supposed to tell them, which words I was supposed to use not to frighten them or even to worry them. Should I confess to the former Damon that we are a couple in another life?

I had finally decided to knock when Damon quickly opened up the door. I was literally speechless, inside of me I felt the need of hugging him and kissing him but I had to keep in mind that this Damon who was in front of me, hated me. He then said by giving him his most famous smirk looking amused :

" Oh my Little Witch, aren't you supposed to say : « Trick or Treat? » I'm sorry to tell you that but Halloween is already over, we don't have any candies for you! "

He then left by laughing out loud by letting the door open. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. I almost had forgotten how much that Damon was a jerk. I couldn't let myself intimidated by him. No way! I was a new Bonnie Bennett and I had to stay strong in order to achieve what I had to do. I entered in the corridor and Damon came back with Elena and Stefan following him. It's at that exact moment that I felt really ill-at-ease. To see Elena made me remember how guilty I felt of having abandoned her without an explanation. That feelings grew up when she immediately smiled at me and hugged me, this hug seemed to be so surreal, as if… As if nothing had happened. This new fresh start was going to be harder than I thought…

THAT'S IT! I REALLY REALLY HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED THAT LONG CHAPTER! I HAVE DONE MY BEST IN THAT CHAPTER! DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE TO READ THEM! Xoxox -Bisous Ferda.


	18. I'm a new Bennett now

jurilove : **Thanks sweetie! Ha yes so good to be back! I can't wait to get your opinion about that new chapter! Ha I've loved your story, update soon that's all I will add! Xx heart you**

**DeathDaisy : **Haha I'm really glad that you've liked that jacket joke haha! No no it's not done at all, well I really don't know when I will stop that story! Xxx heart you

**Itisjustmyself : **You are amazing and so HELPFUL! Each reviews from you are awesome! Thanks a lot for the compliments! I'm glad you have enjoyed the interaction between Damon and Bonnie! Hoping that you'll also enjoy that new LONG chapter! Heart you xx

**padoryia : **: D xx

**Ps: **Song to listen with this chapter : « Anya Marina - All the same to me »

**Chapter 18 : **

"I've missed you so much Bonnie! Where were you? Why haven't you sent me news from you?"

I was about to answer by trying to calm her down when Damon said :

"Please, that Little Witch only wanted to attract attention on herself! If you needed attention you should have taken a baby-sitter, it's much better for your case!"

At that moment, I didn't know if I would be able to stand that new Damon, I had so much getting myself used to the tender and wonderful Damon! I had in fact understood that it would be great for me to show him that I'm not this « Little Witch » he used to know.

"Do you even know how to spell the words: « baby-sitter » Damon? Brilliant as you are I doubt it!"

Damon's smirk disappeared and he suddenly turned into his Vampire side, Stefan who had already understood what Damon was setting out, he pushed his brother far away from me by ordering him to calm down. I was too shock by Damon's unexpected reaction that I couldn't move, it's finally Elena who took my hand to lead me in another room. I looked at her and she looked so sad, confused and…Angry?

"Answer me Bonnie, please I need answers. You can't come back like that although you left without any explanations!"

"I know Elena and I had my reasons, trust me. I don't know yet if I really want to tell you why I left but I can tell you why I came back and…"

"- Why are you hiding me your secrets? I'm your best friend, have you forgotten that fact?"

"Things have changed Elena. I have changed, nothing will really be the same now and I'm sure that you are aware of this. I came back to save you and Stefan from Katherine? She has planned to…"

"- WH…WHAT? That's completely impossible Bonnie! Katherine can't come back, I repeat you that's impossible…!"

"-Or not…"

To my surprise, Stefan came near us with an emotionless Damon behind him; and he added :

"Elena, you should believe Bonnie. Knowing Katherine, she's able of a lot of unpredictable things. How have you learnt that she was back Bonnie?"

His look was encouraging, as if he already knew what I was about to reveal.

"Well, a day, someone came to my high school to tell me that you and Elena had been kidnapped by her. That person and I have found that she was sequestering you in a castle really known from Vampires coming from all around the world. The problem was that she had turned both of you into Vampires. I mean bad Vampires…"

Stefan and Elena were looking at me totally stunned whereas Damon was beginning to be more and more interested in what I was saying.

"Oh my gosh. SHE…SHE IS REALLY GOING TO DO THAT? When? How? So you come from the future? That's what you are telling us?" Asked Elena panicked.

Stefan hugged her and unfortunately asked the question I didn't want them to ask :

"Who was that person with you Bonnie?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, Damon pushed me to the wall with his Vampire speed by pushing Stefan out of his way. He didn't seem to be angry, no in fact he looked doubtful. His hands to my neck he asked :

" W-H-E-R-E D-I-D Y-O-U G-E-T T-H-A-T J-A-C-K-E-T ? "

" G-E- T T-H-E H-E-L-L A-W-A-Y F-R-O-M M-E DAMON!"

" WHO GAVE YOU THAT BLACK LEATHER JACKET? "

"DAMON STOP IT NOW!" Yelled Stefan by leading Elena behind him.

I couldn't remove my eyes from Damon's. His gaze was so intense, rude and threatening at the same time. I was now hesitating. I didn't want to confess him that HE gave me his own jacket but on the other side if I did not tell him something right now, I was sure that he would do something bad to me. I didn't want to get hurt and this upon my arrival. I had finally understood that the only solution I had was to lie.

"I stole that jacket to you, I mean to the Damon of the future."

Damon's state softened a little but the atmosphere was still too tense! A few minutes later, he released me even if he was still close to me and whispered :

"You are lying."

"N..No I'm not."

"Oh Little Witch, you can't have managed to steal MY jacket. I would have never let you do that stupid thing, don't forget that I'm stronger than you Potter's buddy!"

The Bonnie Bennett from the past would have been weak and wouldn't have dare to answer back to him nevertheless I was now a new Bennett and I was about to show him who I really was…

" Could you for a once shut your mouth Damon? Who do you think you are talking to? And for god's sake who said that I was weak? You should not erase from your little brain that I'm the only one in that room who's able to set your ass on fire! Got it Salvatore?"

I did not notice that I had raised the voice while I was speaking. Whether Elena, Stefan or Damon they were all literally shocked by my new behavior. Damon slowly stepped back and said addressing to Stefan:

"You know what St Stefan, I'm going to do my daily activities, you know that sex/I bite you thing! I really need to let off steam on someone."

And without any last look towards me, he left the room. In fact, Damon's reaction wasn't surprising me at all, it was too predictable. However I kept feeling that love I have for Damon, and when he said that he was about to leave to join some women and bite them I felt so angry with him but also…jealous. The grief was invading me now. I definitively couldn't make my feelings for him disappear, I was too in love with him for that. I kept reminding myself that the Damon of the future no longer existed. That's why I had to do all my possible to retrieve the Damon I've been a couple with. I maybe had to change my behavior towards the Damon of the present, I was becoming aware that I was being too rude with him even if it was only in order to show him who I was now. Eventually, I understood that I should try to become at first, Damon's friend and protect Elena and Stefan at the same time. All that in only one week….

Upon Damon's departure, Stefan and Elena helped me to find a solution to counteract Katherine's plans. We agreed on the facts that I should stay in the Mansion with them and that they should not go outside the Mansion. Few hours later, my tiredness took the advantage and all I wanted to do was to rest and sleep. Stefan noticed it and lead me with Elena to the room where I would sleep.

For the first time I saw Stefan smirking.

When we entered to the room I get like a love at first sight with that room. It was so spacious, modern and comfortable! I was about to put my luggage on the bed when Stefan said a little bit amused :

"Well… Bonnie I have to warn you about something. Hmm… It's not really going to please you.."

"What's wrong Stefan?"

"Nothing…It's just that I'm sorry but it's Damon's bedroom. Elena and I have thought that as his room is not far from mine it would be easier for you and Damon to protect us.."

"Wh…WHAT? Please tell me that you're kidding!"

And it's at this time that my brain sent me a kind of alert reminding me that I had taken the decision of trying to be Damon's friend and after all, a roommate won't be that bad! I really had to be nicer as possible with Damon in order to achieve my goals.

" Oh no, sorry, in fact, it's ok. No problem. Hmm.. I'm really tired so, good night guys."

I closed the door letting a dumbfounded Stefan and Elena. I lay down on the comfortable bed and I suddenly fell asleep, my tiredness disappearing bit by bit.

However, two hours later, I have unfortunately been awoken by the sound of…kisses. Then, I slowly opened up my eyes and saw Damon kissing a beautiful woman who seemed having been compelled by him. The situation between them was becoming too hot and they still did not notice me. I didn't want to feel the pain so I just decided to ignore. I have finally been forced to speak to make them understand my presence.

" Damon, would you mind to tell to your bimbo to let her saliva in the mouth of another man? And if she could choose a human that would be much better!"

He them immediately turned to face me and I had t admit that it was really funny to see his face completely petrified by shock. I smiled at him amused and he finally backed to his senses and compelled the woman telling her to forget all which had just happened. Then he came closer to me with an angry look :

"For god's sake, what the hell? What are you doing here Little Witch? Haven't you got a Witch cave to sleep in?"

"Stefan gave me that room. It's like OUR room now."

"OUR? NO WAY! It's MY room not OUR room! Remove your cute ass from my bed! NOW!

I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THAT CHAPTER GUYS! REVIEWS REVIEWS DON'T FORGET! Xxxxx FErda


	19. Shut up and let me go

Itisjustmyself : Thanks a lot for this new interesting and great review! It is as if you read in my mind, you have only said true things! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bisous Bisous heart you!

justareader13 : Ha I can see that this last sentence get a lot of success lmao! Thanks a lot for your support, your review was really sweet! Haha suspense you will know that soon if she tells him the truth! BisousBisous heart you!

Sila : Merci haha, cette phrase a plut à ce que je vois lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous

DeathDaisy : I'm freaking glad you have liked my sense of humor! Keep reading and reviewing heart you! And Thanks!

jurilove : Thanks a lot for this interesting review! Keep reading you'll be surprised, I hope you'll also enjoy this one! Bisous heart you

**PS : **Song to listen with this chapter : « Alicia Keys - Trying to sleep with a broken heart » ! By the way, just wanted to share with you my dear Bamon family how great it was when I have discovered this morning that Ian had finally followed Kat and that she has hacked his own account, that was so funny! It's like a Bamon day for us, we have won the jackpot haha!

**CHAPTER 19**

"I'm sorry to tell you that Damon but my ass and I are going to stay here as long as we want to! And besides, it will be easier for me to protect Elena and Stefan."

"So I guess that I will have to make you leave my room by myself!" He said by smirking

I smiled at him. I knew him so well that I knew now that he had replaced his anger by his daily tease games. That's why I didn't want to stop him, in my mind it was as if I was still his girlfriend.

"So… What are you waiting for?"

Damon laughed and came closer to me, his face only a few centimeters from mine, he whispered and said by keeping his usual smirk:

"Are you really thinking that I'm going to fall into your trap? I know why you're teasing me, Stefan told you to distract me in order to get me away from Elena. I advice you to, give up right now my Little Witch, you may get hurt…"

"You are wrong Damon, I'm just trying to…to improve our friendship!"

"Haha since when I have been the friend of a Witch? If only you could try to remember that I have no friends, why don't you sleep in the garden? I think that you need some fresh air to put your ideas up."

"Can't you stop acting like a fool? Why don't you admire yourself in the mirror and let me sleep peacefully?"

I did not wait his answer, I just lay down back on the bed and closed my eyes. Weirdly, I suddenly heard no noises. The only things I was listening was the sound of shoes and belt being thrown to the floor. I didn't know why but my breath was heavy and so rapid, I was anxious, Damon was the one able of anything and everything. And it's only a few minutes that I understood that my apprehension where justified. I felt his cold fingers under my t-shirt caressing my waist. I naively did not immediately react, I let him coming closer to my body, I knew that he had also removed his t-shirt because I could feel his hard and muscular chest on my back he then began to kiss my neck and murmured to my ear:

"Are you sure that you don't want to sleep somewhere else? I'm really a touch man if you know what I mean."

" Oh Damon, do you really want me to set you on fire right now?" I said keeping my calm

"Considering the fact that we actually are in an awkward position, you'll probably burn with me honey.. "

"You are right, I don't want to take that risk. Goodnight Damon, sweet dreams!"

And with those last words, I gathered all the strength I had to push him out of the bed by laughing when I heard him fall down on the floor. Then, I went back to sleep and to my surprise Damon did not try something, I even think that he finally decided to give up and to sleep on the floor. Witch 1 - Vampire 0...

The next morning, I have been awoken by a bothering sound of someone drinking, I slowly opened up my eyes and I suddenly saw Damon sat on a chair near me drinking a glass of…blood? Ugh, early morning Damon was already exasperating me. I couldn't believe that he was drinking blood loudly while I was sleeping and this next to me!

"Morning! Oh, sorry Witch I did not notice that you were sleeping peacefully, isn't it a so beautiful morning to drink blood ?"

"Stop trying to unnerve me Damon, it won't works. You're right it's a beautiful day and you won't manage to ruin my day with your annoying sense of humor!"

"My annoying sense of humor? That hurts, I thought I was as good as this Sarah Silverman…Anyway, I'm sure that the hot woman who's going to arrive in a few minutes will love my sense of humor when I'll bite her. Would you mind to leave that bed Little Witch? Or I will be forced to punish you with my lovely fangs!"

Gosh, I didn't want to let him bite another innocent woman, that's why I decided to improvise and act like a friend by trying for the first time to start a conversation…I mean a normal conversation. I had to make him feel that I didn't want to be his enemy anymore but I mostly had to make him forget to bite that woman.

"Hmm…Well I accept to one condition : wouldn't you want to walk with me a little? We could talk about all and nothing…"

He looked me with a suspicious look and said :

"Why? Are you unable to walk by yourself?"

"Ugh, listen I just want to get along with you, for a once. Let's make a truce!" I gave him a huge smile which wasn't apparently enough to convince him.

"Why are you insisting Witch?...Besides, I don't want to frighten you, but are you aware that I could sue you for sexual harassment?" He said still smirking

"Ha-ha-ha too funny Damon. Let's make a deal, if you accept to walk with me I'll… let you your bedroom. Deal? "

Damon hesitated and gazed at me as if he was trying to see through my eyes if I was lying or not. A few seconds later, he finally took his jacket and went to the door by saying to me :

"Deal Witch, but hurry up. And please, don't forget that I'm not your psychologist otherwise I will have to impose my fees."

I sighed but smiled and get myself prepared and took, without realizing, the same jacket that the former Damon had given to me. Who knows, this jacket was maybe about to bring me luck!

When we began to walk I admit that I felt a little nervous, I still didn't know where I should begin, maybe I should began by the Katherine topic? He will maybe get angry but I wanted to take the risk to at least understand why he loves or loved her so much.

"Hmm.. Damon I know that it might be private and a delicate topic but.. I really wanted to know why you fell in love with Katherine? I mean, she didn't love you as much as you did so…why?"

He suddenly stopped to walk and looked at me with a questioning look.

"Why would you want to know? And you were right, it's none of your business. Got it?"

"I just wanted to understand why you fell in love with her, she wasn't giving you much love as you!"

"AND ME, I want to know why do you give a so big interest on my sentimental life? Let's talk about yours, it's so much interesting than mine, but…wait, I'm wrong, I have never seen you with someone! Have you ever get a boyfriend? Have you ever been loved? I doubt it, I advice you to think about it instead of hurting your small little witchy brain with my sentimental life."

Nobody could hurt me as easily as Damon, his lyrics had a so huge impact on me although I only wanted to be his friend. I didn't want to allow my tears to fall down so I decided to leave, my first attempt of trying to be his friend had failed and it felt like I was just wasting my precious time. Nevertheless, when I was about to leave Damon's cold hand gabbed my arm by forcing me to look at him straight in the eyes, our faces were so close that his warm breath was captivating me, then he finally spoke :

"I loved Katherine because she drove me crazy, when she was with me it was as if I was the only one she wanted to be with. She loved me, even more than my own family. Her beauty was my weakness and her love was my strength."

For a few minutes, I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that declaration dedicated to that bitch of Katherine, he had been so honest with me, and make him feel like I was sorry for him was the last thing I wanted to do. Show him that I was trust worthy that was my goal :

"I understand. But Damon she was unfaithful to you? How could you stay with her by knowing that she was also having a relationship with Stefan? She was treating you like a toy…"

"Do you really think that I wasn't aware of that? I was so blindly in love with her that the fact that she was also with St Stefan wasn't even bothering me, she was giving me enough love to make me forget that fact."

" You deserved someone who really loved you Damon. I'm sure that before being a vampire you were an amazing person. And in my opinion you did not deserve to be treated like a rebound, everyone deserves to be loved and even you Damon. I know that it's none of my business but I'm sure that a lot of women would fight to give you the real true love that you deserve."

He looked at me emotionless and then he whispered :

"I'm sorry. "

"For…?"

"For what I told you earlier and…for what I'm about to do right now."

I suddenly understood what Damon meant when his lips bent to mine, his eyes already closed. Gosh should I push him away from me? Maybe no, because it was in fact my goal to retrieve the Damon I've been a couple with. I just finally decided to follow my heart and when our lips touched, it felt so great! He kissed me with so much passion that I had an impression of déjà-vu. And the only thing I wanted to do was to kiss him back, so I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His arms around my waist was making me to want him to kiss me for eternity. It's a few seconds later that our lips parted I put my forehead on his, breathless. This kiss was so perfect that I was too afraid that Damon may not have enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. But when I dared to look into his eyes, I saw the only thing I feared of: regret.

"I shouldn't have done that…hmm….I have to go Bennett."

Those last words pronounced outraged me. He was beginning to leave or the thing that he didn't know was that I was a new Bennett now and I wasn't about to let him leave me like that, in the total confusion. That's why, this time it's me who grabbed his arm to force him to look at me. And I just let my anger talks :

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO ABANDON ME LIKE THAT? AND THIS JUST TO FORGET ME BY HAVING FUN WITH ONE OF YOUR BIMBOS?

"Yes." He said quietly.

"THAT…THAT KISS WHAT WAS THAT? WHY HAVE YOU KISSED ME DAMON? ALTHOUGH..ALTHOUGH YOU LOVE KATHERINE AND…ELENA? FOR GOD'S SAKE, ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW MUCH YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY?

Damon was still calm but it was as if he was nervous. As if he was trying to find to good words to use.

"First of all, stop shouting like a weirdo, then stop talking for nothing because the reason why I kissed you was that I only felt pitiful, I wanted to do my good action of the day. Got it? Who knew that a killer could play nice sometimes?" He added smirking

"You know what Damon, maybe I was wrong. You don't deserve to be loved because each times someone cares about you or even loves you…You just reject that person. You make her feel like she's just wasting her time although she knows inside of her that the tender and sweet Damon exists. And you know what, I don't care, I let you your bedroom, I'll sleep somewhere else, as long as I'm far away from you."

HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THAT CHAPER! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS GUYS SO TELL ME TELL ME! BISOUS- Ferda! The next chapter soon! xxxx


	20. The nightmare is just beginning

**DeathDaisy**** : **Missed you! Thanks for the compliments, heart you! xo

**I am Bonnie Salvatore**** : **WOO WOO girl! Lol missed you! Love ya

**Itisjustmyself**** : **Gosh I have really missed your reviews! Thanks thanks a lot! So many encouraging things! I really hope that you'll like the next chapters! Xoxo love ya

**Sila : **Trop! Bien en fait, je préfère rester sur Bonnie Pov seulement, car cela donne un peu plus de mystère sur ce que pense Damon. BisousBisous sweetie!

**jurilove**** : **Thanks, I really hope that you'll like this one! By the way, I'm totally aware that I've a little sped up but no worries the most interesting is coming! Heart you xo

Hello guys, I'm back! Due to my exams it was impossible for me to write. Sorry for not having told you that I would not write it's because I did not have an internet connection! Anyway, I'm back with new ideas and chapters! My Bamon fever came back since that Ian said to Barcelona that the season 3 will have more « witchy actions »! Yes guys, we Bamon fan can keep the hope! IT'S NOT THE END! Enjoy this chapter!

**Ps**: Thanks for those many many visits I get during my absence!

Song to listen with this chapter : Lily Allen-Naïve

CHAPTER 20

By letting a speechless Damon Salvatore behind me, I was deeply thinking of how reckless I had just been. It's as if I already had all wasted by indirectly confessing him that I cared a lot about him. I had made a mistake but oddly I wasn't regretting it at all. I know it was out of doubt to fast, I just came here since a few days and Damon maybe already knew my real intentions towards him. Anyway I couldn't stand his behavior anymore, I missed the former Damon and it affected me a lot. When I eventually decided to come back to the Mansion I found Damon's future blood bag bimbo. Lying on the couch wearing a stupid childish smile on her face, if only she was aware that Damon was about to bite her in a few hours. Anyway, I really didn't want to stay in the same room as her so I left the dining room feeling the need to be alone. I climbed the stairs and took my gram's grimoire and then I headed to the only peaceful place I could find : the garden. It didn't matter if the weather wasn't really good, I had to concentrate myself on those spells, and for a once, try to forget Damon.

Through the pages, I suddenly found after 2 hours of researches an interesting spell based on : _how to drive away an evil spirit._

In order to execute this spell I had to repeat 10 times : "_Alea Jacta Est_" by thinking of Katherine. I didn't know if it would work because I totally didn't know where she currently was but I had to try. If it could help me to gain more time until her attack.

It was now since 10mins that I was doing the spell and I was so deeply concentrated that I did not notice that, blood was sinking from my nose, a lot of blood. This spell had been so intense for me that I suddenly fainted. The only thing I remember of, is my head falling heavily on the ground. Then the black hole…

I, at least, succeeded to open up my eyes, becoming aware that I wasn't in the garden anymore but in a comfortable bed. The sun had disappeared and it made me understand that I had been unconscious for a very long time. Gradually, I began to recognize this room, it was Damon's. I tried to get up but I still was too weak, I sighed wondering why and mostly how I had landed in his bed. It's only a few seconds later that I get the answer when Damon opened the door and sat on the bed, near me. I didn't know how to react with him now, should I thanks him for having helped me or should I ignore him by avoiding his intense gaze? I was so confused and stressed at the same time that my heart began to beat so quickly, and I'm sure that Damon could hear it. It was now since a few minutes that he was gazing at me without saying anything and that I was looking straight in front of me by trying to forget his presence. But he unfortunately did break that silence by saying, emotionless :

"We have to talk."

I finally look at him with the same cold look he gave me a few hours ago :

"Why do you want to talk with me Damon? Umm? Is it still a part of one of your good actions?"

"It's not. I just need explanations."

"And me I want you to leave. Is it asking too much?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY DID YOU TOLD ME THOSE THINGS, WERE YOU…WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU?"

Damn, I didn't want him to know that I love him, it's too early. Gosh no! I had to confuse the issue! AND RIGHT NOW!

"WH..WHAT? No, gosh no Damon. I was…I was just trying to make you understand that you were rejecting all the people who just wanted to be your friends and..

-"No, you weren't talking about being friends, you said : _each times someone cares about you or even loves you. _Do not try to fool me Witch!"

"Since when, you have such a good memory!"

"Actually I've got a selective memory. So I guess that you're not denying.."

"I'm not, anyway I'm not going to stop you from imagining stupid things, I would be wasting my time and I totally can't do that because I remind you that Elena and Stefan are both in danger!"

"Blah blah blah… Can't you stop lying! You witches are all the same, you all want to fool me but the only thing that you're all forgetting is that you always finish by having my famous fangs in you tasty tender neck!"

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME? ALTHOUGH I DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG? I DID NOT EVEN TRIED TO SET YOUR ASS ON FIRE, WHERE'S MY REWARD?"

Then he unexpectedly push me to the wall, his body close to mine, his warm breath all around me, I could feel how much he was angry with me. This went to far, I just wanted to forget the past events and be focused on my goal or that Damon was driving me crazy and I couldn't stand this anymore. I really had to smooth the things down, and right now if I wanted to stay alive!

"Damon, please listen, I…I only said those things before because I wanted to act as a friend, it may be weird for you, but trust me, I only wanted to improve our relationship, even if I don't really know if we can call that a relationship…Anyway, don't do anything stupid Damon, I need you to help me to vanquish Katherine. I trust you Damon, so trust me."

His look softened a little, however his body still did not move from mine.

"I'm the friend of nobody. I don't need your pity and mostly your lies! Trust me? Are you kidding me? You Bennett, are saying that you trust me? Although I'm the reason of your gram's death? What's wrong with you?"

The next actions were completely unexpected, I did not reflect a lot, I admit it, but I was at loss of words. That's why I removed my wrist from his and threw it violently to the window behind me. The pain came so quickly, the blood was also quickly sinking and it did not matter because Damon's reaction was priceless. It was the first time that I was seeing Damon shocked and panicked at the same time. That was what I wanted yes, but… The main reason of my gesture was to prove him that I trusted him, that….I knew he would not take advantage of the situation by drinking the blood which was emanating from my wrist. He suddenly stepped back, not knowing what to do or even what to say. Or I was the first to talk :

"I trust you Damon. Believe me."

He gazed at me then he came back closer to me, a second I thought that he would suck my blood but to my biggest relief he didn't. Instead of that, Damon tore his shirt and encircled my wrist with, in order to prevent the blood from sinking. And he suddenly did the most amazing thing I needed at that moment : he hugged me. This soft side of him making me remember of the previous days I had with the former tender and sweet Damon Salvatore.

I felt so well in his arms, he then softly whispered in my ear : _I believe you Bonnie_.

I looked him straight in the eyes and he did the same. For a minute, it was as if I was with the former Damon, I was so attempted to kiss him right now that it was as if I had completely forgotten why I was even here. I could still feel the pain coming from my wrist but I didn't care because he was here, close to me. And that was the thing that mattered for me. Then he whispered again..

"_But we can't…I can't…Or I don't want…damn it…I don't know…I…"_

"_Shh…Damon it's ok, we don't need to get more confused than we already are. Just accept my friend request." _I said by trying to smile and to not seem sad. Which was a real hard thing to do for me.

He looked at me one more time and nodded. He was about to say something when we heard a scream coming from the dining room. Damon and I immediately recognized Elena's voice! We quickly ran and found Elena lying on the floor with her right arm smeared with blood. She looked so frightened and hurt. To my surprise Stefan was nowhere to be found and that was really stressing me, had he been kidnapped?

Damon immediately rushed to Elena and stroked her cheek, I could see how much he cared about Elena, he kept on asking her what happened, but Elena did not answer, as if she were hypnotized. I could see the concern in his eyes. It was as if there only were Damon and her. I confess, it was a little upsetting me because it was as if it was Damon and I a few minutes ago. I don't know if I was jealous, maybe yes, maybe no…But I was 100% sure that it was hurting me. Will he always have those feelings towards her? Does the former Damon I was in couple with, still had those feelings for me when he was kissing me?

Gosh, I had to make this anxiety disappear because it was totally driving me away from my goal. I had to concentrate myself and to examine the dining room in order to find some clues. Stefan's absence was really worrying me, I was about to ask Elena if she knew anything about Stefan's situation when my look went to the mirror. My heart was now suddenly beating faster and faster, because of those terrifying words written with blood : _GUESS WHO'S BACK! XOXO KATHERINE!_

We had now lost Stefan and Katherine was back. The nightmare is just beginning…

I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER GUYS! A HARD COME BACK BUT I DID IT LOL! BISOUS -Ferda


	21. Follow my way Damon

**DeathDaisy :** Aww! Really? Omg, so cool thanks! It had been a long time that I did not write so I really wanted to do my best to give you guys a good come back! Yes, some drama are about to arrive, things are getting serious because of Katherine's come back! Haa, that was what I was thinking when I was writing this line, I didn't know that someone would figure it out, and you are the only one who did notice, so great and fun! Thanks for that great review, by the way, I've added you on twitter, on my ISF account, have a look! Xoxo heart you!

**Anymous11 : **That's kinda true yes, the show is more focused on Bonnie's magic powers and less on her daily life, she seems like the only key when people need her! Anyway fortunately we've got the books, even if LJ Smith has been fired for stupid reasons, we know that she also was a Bamon supporter, and even if the show doesn't show a lot of Bamon (YET), the books still contain a lot of Bamon so we can keep the smile and obviously keep the hope for a better Bamon future! Keep on reviewing and thanks a lot for the compliment! xoxo

**lynsay : **Wow you let me speechless, such real great lyrics girl! I completely agree with you, love is so complicated and unfair sometimes, people are suffering but they keep on falling in love for at the end suffer once again. Maybe people will never be aware of that, anyway I'm sorry if you feel like the second one chosen, people always say that beauty is mostly outside but it's most of all INSIDE! I believe that we all have our own soulmate who's waiting for us. Regarding Bonnie, she's so in love, and she's aware that Damon still have feelings for Elena, it's painful but Bonnie does not want to give up on him because she knows that they are meant to be together. She freely accepts to suffer because of Damon, in a way she thinks that she really can change him and makes him open up his eyes and see that she exists and that she surely can gives him as much love as he really deserves. Damon is hiding a deep pain, but she can't be fooled and she wants to make him see that she understands him and his pain because in fact she's living the same pain so that's why Bonnie does not give up and keep on trying to show him the real good way, her way. Thanks for reading, I hope you'll like the next chapter and I hope that my English is good enough ;)! By the way, I've 100% loved your story named : « One Dark Night », gosh I love it! Please update soon and make a lot of chapters lol, because it's really great! Xoxo Keep on reviewing!

**Itisjustmyself : **Thanks my Angi, you always have the sweetest words! I appreciate it a lot! Yeah, I admit that in my story Damon does not have the best role, he is blind as you said, stubborn and ironic! Anyway, he's really led by love, he does not open his eyes, and keep on thinking that he's made for Elena. He's like a child who's so jealous of his young brother that he wants, or even needs the same thing as him. Not blaming Damon at all because he just wants to be loved as everybody on this earth! You're right Bonnie is the best for him, he'll see that soon! Yes, that Bitch of Katherine is back and she is about to start some troubles as she's used to do! That's going to be interesting yes, thanks! Going to update as much as possible, knowing how much you like my story gives me the envy to keep on writing again and again! Oh, I don't know how many pages I will write, people are often asking me that question, I don't know why…Does it have a so huge importance?;) in fact the pages number isn't interesting me a lot, I'm just writing lol! Heart you xoxo

**Sila : **Haha, pauvre mignon Stefan, continue de lire tu verra! T'inquiètes les choses vont changer! xoxo heart you

Back with a new chapter, enjoy and tell me your thoughts about it! By the way, another VD convention, here in France and I still can't go! Gosh it's killing me, I feel like I will never get the chance to meet Ian and that everybody around me already have met him! Do you guys feel the same thing? Lol just wanted to share that thought with you guys!

PS- Song to listen with this chapter : Shiny Toy Guns - Season Of Love

**CHAPTER 21**

I was so stressed now, Katherine was already back and I had to admit that because of my sentimental problems, I did not even found a spell enough strong against her. Actually I did find one, but he did not work at all, because that bitch was back and she captured with her, Stefan. How had I been so blind and so stupid! I had let my feelings towards Damon take advantage on my real goal. Damn it, am I a so bad Witch? I felt so guilty at that exact moment, I couldn't look at Elena anymore, it was my fault if Stefan had been captured and it was driving me crazy to not having been able to accomplish my mission. However, I'm maybe exaggerating, she may not feel hatred towards me…Well I think. Gosh what type of friend was I? I had to say something, to act. Whereas, Damon, him, was still trying to comfort Elena, I could see how much he couldn't stand seeing Elena in that state of mind, however, deep inside of me I knew that he was enjoying that situation. Because for a once, Damon could act like a boyfriend towards her. He had now the good role and I had the bad. Elena was so blinded by the grief that she wasn't even aware of how much Damon was enjoying her pain. I felt ashamed, not only towards me but also towards him. How could he even feel happiness although his own brother had disappeared? Was he hating his brother that much? What should I do? Tell him and start a new argument with him or ignore it and keep that feeling of guilt deeply inside of me? I choose the first option, no matter our new friendship, the situation was now getting really serious…

"Damon, I think that we should talk, could you please follow me?"

"Bennett, I'm kinda busy if you did not notice!"

I didn't like his tone, near Elena it was as if he was a foreigner to me..

"Damon it's important."

I thought that he would at least accept when suddenly Elena spoke seeming so…angry? :

"BONNIE, COULD YOU AT LEAST STOP ONLY BEING CONCERNED BY YOUR PROBLEMS! STEFAN HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY KATHERINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? KA-THE-RINE! AND YOU? WHERE WERE YOU? I CALLED YOU! YOU…YOU NEVER CAME! WHY?"

She was yelling at me and sobbing at the same time. That was not my Elena…At that moment I litterally was shoked and confused.

"Elena…I…did not hear you…Have you really called me? It's weird because Damon and I heard nothing we…."

"ARE YOU IN ADDITION TO THAT SUGGESTING THAT I'M LYING? HOW CAN YOU DARE SAY THAT? OF COURSE DAMON DID NOT HEAR ME, I WAS CALLING YOU BONNIE, YOU THE SUPPOSED WITCH!"

"Please Elena, calm down. I promise you that I did not hear you, I DO NOT HAVE TELEPATHY POWERS!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, BONNIE WHY ARE YOU DENYING? CAN'T ADMIT THAT WHAT HAPPENED IS ALL YOUR FAULT! DAMON PLEASE TELL HER!"

Then she began to cry once again, putting her head on Damon's chest. I headed my gaze into Damon's eyes and weirdly saw confusion in it. My heart beat faster and faster, I was so sure that I did not hear anything! How could I lie about it? After a few minutes, Damon said, a little hesitating :

"Well Elena, if…if you had called Bonnie I would surely have heard you, remember, I'm a vampire. I think that we should concentrate ourselves on trying to find a solution instead of fighting!"

I admit, I did not expect that at all, Damon Salvatore was defending me? Was I dreaming? At that moment, for the first time I was trying to hide my smile. However Elena became angrier than before!

"WHAT? DAMON ARE YOU ALSO SAYING THAT I'M A LIAR? HOW CAN YOU JUDGE ME LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT…I THOUGHT THAT YOU LIKED ME AS MUCH AS I LIKED YOU DAMON!"

What? What has she just said? I knew that she has some feelings for him but I wasn't expecting her to confess them to him! But, deeply inside of me I knew that she had just said that in order to get Damon in her side! And I knew, oh yes I knew that he would fall easily into her childish trap and that's what he did!

"You…You really meant what you've just said Elena?"

"Yes, Damon I like you…Umm a lot!"

Damon immediately smirked and gave her his biggest smile, then he looked at me emotionless :

"Bonnie, Elena's right in fact, what were you thinking? You should have heard her, gosh what was on your mind to be so deaf?"

"ARE YOU REALLY THINKING WHAT YOU'RE SAYING DAMON? YOU EXACTLY KNOW WHAT WAS ON MY MIND, DO I NEED TO REMEMBER YOU? DO I NEED TO SHOW YOU MY HURT ARM ONCE AGAIN?"

Then Elena said :

"SO YOU ARE NOT DENYING THAT YOU DID HEAR ME! YOU'RE LITTERALLY SAYING THAT YOUR MIND WAS SOMEWHERE ELSE ALTHOUGH YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND AND HER LOVE WERE IN DANGER!"

"Elena, who said that you were my best friend? You aren't anymore. And I did not say that I was denying! And you know what? I really don't want to waste my time arguing with you, it's completely u-s-e-l-e-s-s ! So bye!"

With those last words, I rapidly headed to the library room, a quiet place with a comfortable couch who would now become my new bed I guess. As long as I was enough far from Elena and Damon! I laid down on the couch and tried to sleep. It seemed like my head was about to explode, too many troubles all around me! I was about to finally fall asleep when I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my neck, strangling me. My shock was so huge that I tried as best as possible to scream but that person prevented me to scream by putting the other hand on my mouth. Then I tried to recognize my agressor and to my surprise it was Katherine. I eventually decided to calm down a little and it worked, she removed her hand from my mouth and to my surprise she also did the same thing with the other hand from my neck. She stepped back a little and said amused :

"Hello Bennett! Aren't you glad to see me?"

"WHERE IS STEFAN?"

Then she once again, violently grabbed my neck by saying :

"Be careful Witch if you aren't able to talk without calling attention I gladly will bite you and by of course not letting a single drop of blood and I will, if you're lucky, throw your corpse near a cemetery. And, in addtion to that, I could let your corpse next to your Gram's grave? Gosh, sometimes I'm really wondering where I find those amazing ideas?"

Her words were affecting me, but I had changed and I had decided to not let my sadness appears in front of her. I took a deep breath and said codly :

"And me, I'm still wondering why psychiatric hospitals still don't accept psychotics vampires like you? You've got so many neurogical disorders!"

"Hahaha, the Witch is becoming fierce? That's interesting, anyway, I guess that you're right, my neurogical disorders may, by accident obviously, kill the poor handsome Stefan. So tragic…"

"Where is Stefan? Don't you dare to hurt him! Or.."

"-Or what? You'll transform me into a frog? I admit, I'll be the hottest frog but I don't think that I'll let you do that, who knows, I'll then maybe capture my dear Elena, your former friend? It won't bother you, am I wrong?"

"Don't touch her. You know as much as me that Damon will kill you if you hurt her!"

"Oh, so it will just bother Damon, hum, no problem witch I will deal with that with my natural sex appeal! A vampire stays a man if you know what I mean."

"Where is Stefan."

"So sweet, the witch is stubborn! That's so cute! And I did notice that, when I was talking about Damon, your heart was beating faster and faster. I easily guess your feelings for my hot Damon. How it is to desperately knows that your feelings will never be reciprocal?"

"Why are you even here Katherine? And for god's sake, where is Stefan?"

"I'm here for a simple nice warning. Warn you that if you keep on trying to erase me from this world or even to look for Stefan, I will gladly bite you, Elena,Damon…Brief, each people you love. Do you understand me or do you want me to repeat it slowly? Witches aren't as intelligent as I thought…Pretty sad hum?"

I didn't want to answer back because I knew that it would be useless and lead that conversation nowhere. I just faked to nod and she smiled seeming so proud of her and in less than one second she had disappeared.

I was definitively lost. With the past events and with Katherine's visits I litteraly was demoralized. I was beginning to have true doubts about myself. Was I enough strong to succeed my mission. Gosh, I needed someone to comfort me. And this so much. Loneliness was beginning to invade my living space. I once again lay down on the couch and I suddenly felt something in my back pocket, I took it and it was my mobile phone, with, in it, the picture of the former Damon and I passionately kissing each others. I couldn't help but cry. I did not cry since a quit long time, and I needed it more than ever. That loneliness was killing me; that lack of help and support towards me was driving me crazy. My tears must have been loud because a few minutes after, I heard someone coming inside the room. It was Damon. I quickly put away the mobile phone, and I did my best to hide my tears however it was too late.

He slowly came near me and said with a smooth voice :

"Why were you crying? If it's because of Ele.."

"-..No it's not. I don't care about what she's thinking. Why are you even here, oh you dear Elena's savior?"

"I guess that our friendship is no longer valid."

"Gosh, Damon how do you want me to be the friend of someone who's not even able to take MY defense. You knew that I was right. You knew it and you let Elena commands you!"

"Aren't you aware that she, at has, at least, admitted that she liked me? Do you know since how long I was waiting for that to happen?"

"SHE ONLY SAID THAT IN ORDER TO GET YOU IN HER SIDE! WHY ARE YOU SO BLIND?"

"AND YOU WHY ARE YOU SO…SO…"

"-SO WHAT DAMON? TELL ME!"

"Jealous."

To Damon's surprise, I came closer from him and told him what I really wanted to say :

"I would have never been jealous of a girl who's just saying lies in order to get your heart. Got it? I'm honest and if I want to be with someone I'll get him by showing how MUCH I love him and not by saying : _I like you…hmm…A lot! _"

"And how would you show him your love because I…"

And without thinking I did not let him finish his sentence by kissing him passionately. Don't ask me why I did that because I completely didn't know why. I just needed that kiss. I encircled my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss to my biggest surprise. This kiss was becoming so intense that I didn't know where it would lead us. A few minutes later, our lips parted but it was only for a few seconds letting Damon adds :

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I can't stop wanting kissing you?"

Then I slowly whispered to his ear :

"_If you knew since how long I'm wondering that Damon. Do not try to look for an answer…"_

We kept on kissing each others when we heard Elena's voice calling for Damon. Our lips parted once again and we gazed at each others. We didn't need words to understand each others. I knew that a big part of him wanted to leave and go to see her. This part was way stronger than the part who wanted to stay here with me. I just nodded by looking at the floor and I heard Damon's footsteps leaving the room when I heard in my ear :

" _I'm as lost as you…_"

THAT'S IT GUYS, I REALLY WANT YOUR REVIEWS ON THAT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS ONE OF MY FAV TO WRITE! SO MANY SWEET THOUGHTS CONCERNING MY STORY, IT'S REALLY ENCOURAGING SO THANKS A LOT! NEXT CHAPTER SOON! BISOUSBISOUS -Ferda


	22. Unexpected

**DeathDaisy** : Haha, I love your reviews girl! They are so…LIVELY! I love it! I love your personal funny comments about my story! Twilight? I did a twilight quote? Lol, I wasn't even aware of that! Yes, Elena is acting like a real bitch, she seems like Katherine in fact! Damon has showed a kind of awareness for a once by defending Bonnie, but then he becomes stupid once again, ugh! Anyway, he's going to prove that he's isn't that stupid in fact! You'll see! 'Amazingly written'? Wow that's so sweet! I'm really thinking of printing that! Thanks, heart you! xoxo

**Sila ****: **Contente que tu ai aimé la Damon/Bonnie scènes! J'aime le romantique! Haha, tkt je comprends se sentiment meurtrier que tu as envers Elena haha, j'ai le même! Je ne l'aime vraiment pas! Au fait, check ta messagerie! Bsx heart you

**lynsay**** : **Thanks a lot! Yes, it really was my goal to show that Elena hasn't only good sides! She is in fact so like Katherine! She wants them both! Great new chapter you've made, your story is really great! Can't wait to read the other chapters! xoxo

**hemantha**** : **hey, I really laughed to your review lol, it was like a mother who was doing a sermon towards her son (Damon)! Yes he has got a really bad behavior but he's still blinded by this fake love he's got for Elena. Besides, I really wanted to show a new more open Elena contrary to the TV show, I feel like we always see her best sides in the serie and never the bad. So that's why I'm showing through her that nobody's perfect and sometimes we can act without even thinking. Concerning the others, Matt, Caroline etc, they really don't interest me in my story, sorry! Keep on reviewing! xoxo

**EVADNEY**** : **Hey, yes but we only see Elena's best sides in the TV Show, we are used to see a sweet nice Elena showing her only one love towards Stefan but it does not show who the real Elena is, how confused she's in her feelings towards the Salvatores. Damon always fells for Elena's requests, orders so I don't see something weird in Damon's behavior! LJ Smith is also showing that side of Damon so.. That's why I have decided to show another side of her even if it can be not appreciated! xoxo

**Itisjustmyself**** : **Hey Angi, I'm becoming hooked on your sweet and amazing reviews I get from you, for each chapters! And it's still so encouraging me! So thanks thanks! Ok, I understood, and it's sweet, I'll try to make a lot of new chapters, I feel like so attached to this story that I don't wanna end it lol! But I'll have to one day, I guess! Anyway, I'm really glad that you've liked the chemistry I have tried to show, and also the last sentence! This new chapter will be full of actions so I hope you'll enjoy it! Heart you xoxo

**Song to listen with this chapter **: Kevin Hammond - Broken Down ( and if you can, check out the music video on Youtube, it's really great and besides there's Kat Graham!)

**CHAPTER 22**

I was now so tired, my mind was tired of trying to look for an explanation concerning his behavior towards me. I feel like our conversations always began by an argument than by a passionate kiss. I was now wondering if it would always be like that? Will I one day retrieve the Damon I was in couple with. Life seemed so easy with him, no complications, no arguments just love. And gosh, I missed that love! Now all I needed was to sleep, I was tired of asking myself too many questions unanswered. I needed to make a break, so I laid down on the couch and tried to sleep, I wanted to forget for a once all the troubles my life was invaded of. I was now asleep since a few minutes when I heard a smooth voice whispering in my mind. I, at the beginning, decided to do not pay attention to that voice, but then, my mind began to register a few words like : _Bonnie_….._Please listen to me_….._It's_…._Stefan_.

I immediately woke up, and tried to realize what was happening right now. Does Stefan really was trying to contact me? The only solution to figure it out was to answer him.

"_Stefan? Is that really you?"_

"_Yes Bonnie. It's me and I really need you to listen to me_"

"_Ok but…Is everything ok? Where are you? Did she hurt you?_"

"_Please Bonnie, calm down, for the moment I'm ok but please just listen_."

"_Hmm…Ok."_

"_I only got a few minutes, so I'll go fast. Katherine still did not hurt me…yet. She wants you Bonnie. She wants to kill you, so for your own safety. I beg you to do not come and look for me. I…"_

"-_YOU WANT WHAT? Come on, Stefan what you're saying is completely crazy. Are you really thinking that I'm going to let you die just because of me. Have you thought of Elena and…Damon? We…_"

"-_Bonnie, I'm aware of that but the thing which you don't know is that Katherine is now way more powerful than you think. She could kill you in less than a second. Of course I've thought of them but it will be better if you guys don't come here. She would take a lot of pleasure to make you suffer and this just in front of me! I would not be able to stand that. _"

"_But…Stefan, we don't want you to die, and besides, I'm sure that I'm going to find a good spell to kill her. Moreover you said that she wanted me so I'm going to come, ok? And if Elena and Damon also want to come I'll not disagree, they care about you and we will surely not let you die like that_!"

"_Bonnie, that's really sweet but you have to know something. She knows….A lot of things, she told me a lot of things."_

"_Which were…_"

"_That she's using me in order to get you and make you suffer through Damon. That's why I don't want neither of you guys to come here_!"

"_Why…Why would she make me suffer through Damon_?"

"_Katherine told me about Damon and you. That you loved each others and that… you were in couple. And…She told me that she killed_.."

"_Who did she kill Stefan? Don't tell me that she_…"

"_Yes. She killed the former Damon you were with. When you left to inform us, she took advantage of situation by killing him. Bonnie…She…showed me the scene. Please, don't come! I don't want to see this happens with the current Damon, you and Elena_."

It was now too much. I cried. I cried as much as I could. My heart deeply hurt, slowly sinking and invaded by sadness and despair. How could she? How stupid I had been to let him alone. I knew that there was still another Damon. But with him I hadn't that unique thing I had with the former Damon. I feel now so empty that for a moment all I wanted was to give up on life and leave that world in order to join the one I loved. Stefan must have managed to read my thoughts because he immediately said:

"_Bonnie, please don't think of that. Don't do anything stupid. Don't forget, there's still another Damon. Nothing's loosed yet."_

I took a deep breathe and decided that I would not leave this earth without having killed Katherine with my own hands.

"_Where are you Stefan_."

"_Bonnie I told you, I can't_…"

"-_S-t-e-f-a-n where are you_."

A few minutes passed and I still get no answers from him when he suddenly said :

"_I don't exactly know where I am but I know that I'm in a hut in the forest. Katherine already has all locked and she tied me up_."

"_Ok. I arrive. Alone_."

I immediately ran and took my grimoire and went to Damon's room in order to write him a note trying to explain him that I had to do something and for his own safety I didn't want him to follow me. I didn't know if I should add a "_love you_" at the end of the note, I didn't know if I would come back alive. I finally decided to forget that last sentence and when I was about to leave his bedroom I directly bumped into a hard chest. Damon's chest. He had a worried look on his face and felt really…concerned. At that moment I wasn't able to handle my emotions, that's why I suddenly hugged him as stronger as I could. I could feel Damon's surprise but he hugged me back and when he lifted up my chin he saw me crying. I know that I should have controlled myself way better than that. But I couldn't remove off my mind that Katherine had killed the former Damon I was with and to see the current Damon in front of me, still alive made me want to hug him and show him as much as I cared about him. He then took my face with both of his hands and whispered :

"Bonnie what's happening. Please tell me."

"I can't….I can't tell you. All I want you to know is that I have never really hated you Damon and I want you to promise me that you'll live happily and…If I don't come back I…."

"- WHAT? What are you saying? Bonnie? It's as if you were about to sacrifice yourself and…..Gosh Bonnie, did Katherine talk to you? Did she tell you where Stefan was?"

I just stroked his cheek and let a chaste kiss on his lips by murmuring :

"_I have to go_. _Forgive me for that._"

"_For whaa_…?"

I did not let him finish his sentence and gave him an aneurysm. His pain was killing me but that was the only way for me to leave alone without being followed.

I quickly run to Stefan and thanks to my Witchy instinct I easily found him, all was locked but I could perceive him. He was tied up on the floor and I unfortunately noticed a lot of bruises of his body. I could surely deduce that he had been bitten by Katherine many times ago. Using my magic powers I broke down the door letting a weak and speechless Stefan looking at me astonished.

I came to him and I could see a kind of fear in his eyes.

"_Bonnie…L..e…a…ve….She…"_

"Stefan, please stay with me…She what?"

I immediately got my answer, Katherine came from nowhere and pushed me violently on the wall. I immediately tried to get up but the pain in my head was stronger.

"Oh, but it's my dear Bennett Witch! How glad I am to see you! Oh I hope that I did not hurt you a lot, I'm bad concerning all those welcoming things!"

"Let Stefan leaves. It's only between you and I Katherine, and you know it."

"Oh really? Oh but yes, I almost had forgotten my sweet time with your Damon, I mean ex-Damon or dead Damon? Which term do you prefer?"

"If you knew how much I can't wait to kill you."

"Wow, how rude you're Witch. Actually I really did not appreciate your travel to the future. Were you really thinking that you would succeed to save them from me? Personally I think that the funniest was the last Damon's words : _I - love - you. _I'm really glad that he wasn't resentful and that he still loved me when I plunged the stake in his heart."

I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to show her my weaknesses. But I had promised to myself that I won't do that mistake…ever. I was determined to show her that I wasn't the Witch she thought I was. And, inside of me I knew, oh yes I knew that his last words were for me and not for her. I gathered all the strength I had and recited that Latin spell I found a few days ago. The spell immediately worked and it gave an aneurysm from an intensity which came from nowhere. Her screams didn't affect me, on the contrary it was giving so much self-confidence that I used my magic powers to violently push her against the wall.

I was now out of mind, all I wanted was to make her pay and mostly honor Damon's revenge, and I also wanted to make her pay for having literally ruined my own life.

I was so focused on making her suffer that I did not notice Damon's and Elena's presence. I just finally heard Elena screaming in order to waking Stefan up. Whereas Damon was watching the scene speechless. I also did not notice when he slowly came to me and tried to catch my attention. Katherine's screams were not enough for me, I wanted to see blood sinking from her body. She killed the one I loved. She had to pay. Then Katherine tried to say something and not towards me but towards Damon.

"_Please….Damon…I need….your help. She's crazy_!"

Damon looked at her emotionless and then at me. I hope he would not believe her even if the proofs were against me.

"Bonnie, please stop for a minute. Just for a minute." He said by stroking my arm although my gaze was still on Katherine.

"_Damon…..she's jealous…. of you and I…..what we had! Can't you….see that?….That's why she's….making me suffer_!"

WHAT? Was she kidding me? I really hoped that he wasn't going to believe that stupid lie! That's why I gave some more intensity to her pain and said :

" DO-NOT-BELIEVE-HER-DAMON. YOU KIDNAPPED STEFAN AND HURT HIM AND YOU DARE TO SAY THAT I'M JEALOUS? YOU KILLED THE ONE I LOVED, YOU KILLED HIM PITILESS! YOU HAVE RUINED MY SOULMATE'S LIFE AND MINE KATHERINE! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM IN PAIN TILL YOU LOST YOUR VOICE, I WANT TO KILL YOU! "

Damon was now confused. Bonnie had a boyfriend? Who was he? The way she talked about him made him understand that she really was in love with him. A point of jealousy suddenly came inside of him but for the moment it didn't matter. He had to figure out how to overcome that situation.

"Bonnie, trust me, I believe you and only you and she deserves that pain but you have to slow down…Bonnie, blood is sinking from your nose. Calm down, please."

Weirdly I obeyed to his request and I gradually stopped and Katherine immediately fell on the floor. She was in a state of mind of weakness and I liked it even if it was still not enough. She suddenly got up and she said by smirking :

"You know what Damon, sometimes I really don't know who you are in love with. You saved me, no? So I guess that you still feel something for me, moreover you still looks like Elena's dear obedient puppy! And now I notice that you have strong deep feelings for the Witch who nearly killed me. Wow Damon you'll always surprise me!"

I was about to answer and defend him as best as I could when Damon interrupted me :

"And YOU know what Katherine, the thing that I really don't understand is why did I fell in love with a bitch like you? When I think of our kisses and the time we spent together I only feel disgusted and ashamed. Ashamed for having wasted so many years of my life and this only for a woman like you. I don't care what you're thinking or even what you're noticing because I'm done with you. I don't love Elena either and now I feel so stupid for having been blinded by this stupid love I had towards you and Elena. Now concerning Bonnie, it's none of your business, and yes I have got strong feelings for her, and it's killing me for not having noticed it before so now Katherine you're going to shut your mouth before one of us kill you merciless."

I was speechless. Did Damon just have confessed his feelings concerning myself? His speech just gave me a real point of happiness. And that joy felt so odd inside of me. So odd that it made me smirk. Whereas, Katherine seemed to be hurt but in a flash she retrieved her damn self-confidence and said :

"Oh that's so sweet, if I had feelings I would have let a tear but I don't and I did find your speech really pathetic Damon. Because now I wonder if you knew that I killed the one she loved, the one she was so in love with and I don't really think that she will always love you as much as she did with her dear dead soulmate."

What? What was Katherine trying to do. Oh gosh no, I understood. She wanted to get Damon mad at me and jealous. She wanted him to give up on his feelings towards me. Because she knew that I totally can't confess to him that I was lying since the beginning and that I was madly in love with another Damon literally different from the one who was next to me. Of course I have feeling for him, but he isn't still completely like the former Damon, the tender one. I know that even if he said out loud that he didn't have feeling for Katherine or Elena, his heart will always respond to them. Always. I feel it. Although, with the former Damon, my instinct was confirming me that he would have one day or another totally forgotten them.

Then Katherine added by smiling :

"And my sweet Damon, I can tell you that her soulmate was…"

I did not reflect, I used my magic to take the stake and quickly led it to Katherine's heart. She screamed in pure awful pain and then…She was dead.

A silence had now invaded the room and all I could hear was my heart beating faster and faster. I had at last reached my goal : kill Katherine.

END OF THIS CHAPTER! HAVE U LIKED THIS ONE! SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE, YOUR CRITICS AND OPINIONS ARE THE WELCOMING OBVIOUSLY! AND THANKS FOR READING! Xoxo Ferda


End file.
